


Cohabiter

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: -这里有一位插队的朋友，本来打算一发完结，没想到准备给开了新连载-19年1月是以歪企鹅开始，那12月就用歪企鹅结束-披着人鬼情未了皮的室友故事
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

皮什切克挂了电话，确信公寓闹鬼这件事不是他错觉。  
他在中午吃了一份简餐，外带一份咖啡回到位置上，周围有昨晚加班的同事在睡觉，他总不好把键盘敲的作响。他拿出手机刷新闻app，也正是这样，电话进来时，震动刚跳一下就被他按住了。他左右环视，见没吵醒了休息的同事，往外走接通电话。  
是辖区警局打来的，他公寓遭受窃贼入屋，罪犯被逮捕归案，没有财务损失。没等皮什切克松口气，接下来的对话让他挑起了眉头。  
‘摔出窗外？”皮什切克很擅长抓重点。  
“对”话筒一端，警员的语气透露着秋日少有急躁“脚被窗台绊倒了摔下去，痛太厉害大喊大叫，附近住户打了999，送去医院的途中还说有鬼了，他不是不小心摔下去，是有人推了他一把。你是住户，他说的是真的吗？”  
“我短住一个月了，一切都好”皮什切克这话时没有变过神情“是不是脑震荡的幻觉。我做完笔录后可以跟他谈谈吗？”  
“程序来说问题不大，但是医院说犯人情绪太过激动，给他打了镇静剂，哪怕你见面，他也说不出什么”  
“没关系，不影响。我下午请假去做笔录，大概两点半的样子到”  
挂掉了电话，皮什切克想给上司和人事发信息说下午请假，但想到自己是项目外派员工，无论程序上还是情感上总有不便，先跟上司交代了情况，又亲自到了人事签条子，他拿了下午的假，去警局录笔录前，又打电话给自己的律师和保险经纪，问清楚后才去的警局。  
案发时他不在家，家里的监控故障，要不是小偷翻窗进屋时摔出三楼刮过后巷消防扶梯砸在地上，那么等待皮什切克的就是一屋子狼藉和跟警察保险经纪打交道的工作。  
皮什切克比预定时间更早的到警局，在前台登记拿了通行证。临近最大的假期是万圣节，门前的走廊椅子坐满人的，跟他通电话的警员出来接他进去，录笔录，真的没他什么事，他还是要了一份笔录复印件。本来想去医院一趟，在经过蛋糕房事，站橱窗前站了一会，走进去，打车回公寓。  
租住的公寓在位于市中心的老城区，皮什切克每次踩到绿道上松动的砖块时都在想，每个月交的税费是不是都用在了市中心主道十字路口的维修上。时间久建筑外表老旧，有些批次的楼房甚至没有电梯，皮什切克偶尔仰头看七层高的楼房，想着年长者是不是只有住养老院这条路，眼尾瞥见什么，抬手撑伞，挡住了天降鸟粪。  
楼龄长，结构差，地段好，四舍五入一抵消，很适合在市中心工作的新人暂住，条件改善了再搬。照道理在说，皮什切克都是能独立出项目公差的人，怎么也沦落不到住这套房，也正不凑巧，新公司的人资找遍附近的中介也没有适合一人独住的短租房，不是太大就是租期太长，总是差一点，相较之下显得租住的公寓条件变得分外合适。新公司很厚道，提出补贴一半费用让皮什切克住酒店，然而一看价格，他就在短住公寓租约上签字了。小公寓条件不差，自带家居，24小时热水供应，离公司也近，作为暂住地点没什么好挑剔的。

皮什切克用钥匙开门的，钥匙串上东西不多，工牌车钥匙门钥匙加买两百块东西送的钥匙扣，五只手指能数完的两点一线枯燥生活。推开门是一阵穿堂风，比起风更像是打开冰箱时，自内而外渗出的寒气，冷而干，却有带着潮气，这也能很好解释为什么客厅和浴室衔接那块墙角上有一大块墨色霉斑，皮什切克试图用糊上一层与房屋同色系的墙纸遮盖，第二天顶着一头乱发路过客厅，蜷缩成一个圆的墙纸躺在地上，霉斑大刺刺的裸露在外。皮什切克打个寒颤，开始后悔刚刚摘下防风手套放进包里的行为。  
入户墙壁上的灯开关键位涂有夜光颜料，皮什切克看了一眼，抬手拍下。客厅的暖白色的大灯亮起，一房一厅居室的结构一目了然，右边是个小厨房，左边兼容客厅饭厅的功能，临近后巷的窗户打开，进门的第一阵风就是从这来的，皮什切克走近看，伸缩消防梯完全放置下去，门户大开，警察来过又走，这种状况一天内会发生第二期盗窃案是理所当然的事。  
皮什切克把窗子往外推，探出半个身子把伸缩梯收好，久不保养的伸缩梯连接处就在户外难免生锈，他一手扶着窗台一手抓着梯子踏板用力往上拉着，铁锈窸窸窣窣的往下掉，他深吸一口，在呼出时，再用力往上提，终于把梯子收起。  
他性格如此，做事专注，在他忙着收拾烂摊子的时候，客厅正在播放CW的超英剧的电视不知道什么时候调低声响。皮什切克回头趴在窗台上看了一眼，剧情正放到了剧集末尾，圣诞节里，主角给监狱里的反派递过一杯热牛奶。他跟着看了好一会，还是不懂一群紧身衣怪人的故事有趣在哪？  
他留着电视剧当背景音，开了暖气和空气净化器，换了便服，又去厨房烧水冲茶，端着黄黑马克杯在厨房里放了好一会呆，他决定去面对现实。  
从冰箱里取出了黑森林蛋糕，顶层撒着黑巧碎片，把蛋糕从礼盒挪到了碟子上，端出去放在桌上，翻出了纸笔，一一摆放在茶几上。皮什切克落座在有着漂亮亮色花纹的布艺沙发上，双手环胸，手指在上臂敲了一圈，说“如果你现在可以谈谈，麻烦你先暂停剧集”  
正播放字幕的电视屏幕停住了，定格在特效成员的名字上。  
皮什切克看了一眼正正摆放在茶几上的遥控器而后环视成客厅四角，确认自己是没办法看到了，说“非常感谢你今天的援手。没有财物损失，小偷也只是摔断了一条腿，打了一百天石膏就没事了，还有脑震荡，他在楼下喊的话也没人当真，差不多就这些了。对了，黑巧克力蛋糕是谢礼”  
知道是一回事，亲眼看到又是另一回事，放着桌面上的签字笔转了几个圈站起来又倒下，皮什切克定睛看，签字笔往右倒下，他站起来去厨房又喝了一杯水，嘴巴里粘着一层膜，水一冲过黏糊糊的，往茶杯里丢了一个茶包兑了半杯热水，匆匆喝了一口，上唇被烫到了。他舔了一会，还压不下痛感，只能从急冻格里拿出一块冰含在嘴里。  
再次回到了客厅，签字笔好好的放在了桌面，好像一切如常什么都没有发生。皮什切克收起了纸笔，从房间拿出了平板，想了想没有连键盘，毕竟没有人按动，键位自动下压的打字机应当RL斯坦家好好关着。点开了备忘录，抬手揉揉额头，至于平板？有问题都是电流不稳或是天气太冷冻坏可怜兮兮的硬件的事。  
26键位在备忘录的页面上跳起，好一会，两人交谈的第一句话出现在备忘录页面上：  
“Hi？”  
“你不害怕？？”  
“那个人没事就好我不是有意的，我只是不让他进来，没想到会造成这样的意外”  
“蛋糕是哪家？？黑巧克力只有出了小区第二个十字路口左拐的蛋糕的才好吃，因为店主是瑞士人，巧克力只用瑞士的。不过我觉得有点苦”  
“其实比起巧克力，我更喜欢吃薯条，Subway的最好吃。我加班的时候就喊subway的外卖的，老总说我三十岁的时候一定会发福成一个大胖子。我说不会，会像你一样瘦”  
页面上一行一行的往外跳着话，像是随便什么社交软件上左划右划留下一个新网友，太过陌生，只能不停往外丢，希望对方能接到一颗球，随便什么都好，再丢回来。  
皮什切克换了一个舒服的坐姿，一手托着腮，凑近看屏幕，除了工作，蓝光飞快上跃的信息栏，让他伸手捂住嘴，仰着头打了一个大大的呵欠。又换了反手捂嘴托腮的姿势的继续看。  
打到一半的字挺住，输入光标跳了跳，然后删掉了一整行字：“抱歉，这些会很无聊吗？”  
皮什切克不知道不间断打字的鬼魂？幽灵？或是其他什么无法命名的个体存在在哪，没办法拍拍肩背拍拍头说些安慰的话。他能看到只是一个空荡荡的屋子，沙发正对着电视柜，电视停留在电视剧回放页面，房间里很安静只有暖气和空气净化机的嗡嗡作响。他拉亮了沙发旁的落地灯，房间里叠加上了一份暖意，比起看电影和网聊更适合捧着书和热茶打发时间。  
他想了想说“你打字这么快，一定很擅长玩游戏”  
光标在跳动，没有内容输入，像是有什么难以启齿的内容。  
皮什切克感到忧虑，自己是不是戳到了什么不明伤疤。  
“我游戏玩的很烂，烂得我身边的人都在说游戏公司应该给我钱把游戏主机买回来，省的给公司丢脸。”  
“我比你好一些”皮什切克说“我是消消乐的忠实用户，还充了不少钱，你知道限时提供的无限量生命真的很有吸引力”  
屏幕上出现了一连串吐舌搞怪的emoji的表情。  
只是个小孩，皮什切克想。  
他又一次站起来，进厨房端了一杯热茶出来坐下。  
屏幕上已经写好了一句话”你喝好多水“  
”为了加速体内新陈代谢，缓解紧张“皮什切克捧着水，热水的温度慢慢传递过来，像是给为他打气“你是一个好人。就算你变成鬼了你也是一个好人，我能清楚的看到这些事。你不想让小偷进来，但是你来不及关窗，于是你推了他一把，还是往消防梯上推，没想到消防梯生锈卡住了，没有顺着往下滑，小偷也没抓住摔在地上。都是意外”  
“我有想过搬家，但因为各种因素，真的找不到这么合适我暂住的房子，而且每天早出晚归的，一些不和谐的现象对我影响不大。”  
“不过今天之后，在项目结束前，我不会考虑搬走的事，除非你对我产生什么异议，而我们没办法调节，不过经过一个月的磨合期，我想你是接受良好。还有晚上煲剧的时候音量调低些，太激动也不要摔抱枕或是别的东西，旧房子的隔音太差了，邻居会投诉”  
皮什切克说完了，备忘录上没有动静，他等了一会，出现了多谢。  
“对了”皮什切克指了指墙角的霉斑“这块跟你没关系？如果可以，我让人来粉刷掉”  
“可以啊。霉斑是因为楼上浴室漏水，除非整栋楼大修，不然没多久又会浮现新的斑点”  
皮什切克舒口气，能收拾一块是一块。  
“有件事不知道你介不介意”除了备忘录顶端没有正在输入的字样，其他跟聊天软件没什么两样。  
“这张沙发。”  
“我是死在这”  
皮什切克低头看一眼，想站起又觉得和他聊天的人会不开心，决定问清楚再行动。  
“我没坐到你哪个部分？”他考虑再三，语气沉重的询问“如果坐到了，我很抱歉”  
“hhahahahahahaha”  
“这点你可以不用介意，我被发现时很完整，各种意义上的完整”  
“啊”键位打出对字迹没有语气，皮什切克像是明白了什么“我很遗憾，各种意义上”  
“我死的时候才22岁！！！这很正常”  
“请相信我，我真的真的很抱歉听到这些，各种意义上”  
平板被扣下。  
皮什切克像是被吓到，张着嘴缓慢的眨眼，才反应过发生了什么，年长者的黄段子真是突如其来，他平时没怎么说，以至于遇到状况不知道怎么收拾烂摊子。  
他只能默默竖起了平板，点开了播放器历史记录的甜品制作视频，把刀叉放好“你吃口蛋糕，不喜欢的话，我明天给你带别的”  
“我不用吃东西，我也吃不到，”刀叉在桌面上打个圈“我看视频就是好玩”  
好像又说错话了。  
皮什切克放下水杯，拿起叉子，铲了蛋糕一角吃了一口。“有点苦，但是不腻，适合配美式，单吃偏甜”他放下叉子，线条硬朗的五官皱成一团，他真的跟甜食处不来。“还有我想起来，这块蛋糕就是在走出小区的第二个十字路口买的”  
平板被竖起来。  
单词在键盘上出现又消失，最后只剩一句谢谢。  
皮什切克喝光一整杯水才压下了甜食的腻味“你叫什么名字？我总得有个称呼喊你”  
备忘录上打着“罗伊斯，马尔科.罗伊斯”


	2. Chapter 2

Cohabiter（2）

今天是星期几？  
睡意识混乱，想到什么是什么，新项目的进度，昨天写完的报告，收到了确认邮件？临近月底，报销单据递上去？林林总总，没头没脑。脑子里有一道白光串联起一起，算上了周末他正好加班一周。昨天终于能在8点正常下班时间走出公司门，打车回家匆匆洗漱到头就睡，睁眼还是一片黑。  
公寓楼低矮，出于个人隐私考虑，搬入新居就给卧房换上了三层窗帘，浅灰色麻织面料耐看耐脏，一年只要打理一次，很适合工作繁忙人士，楼下布料店的主人是这样对他说的。窗帘的质量很好，皮什切克没办法从屋外的天色灯光判断睡醒时分，探手在床头柜上摸索手机，台灯电线眼药水加班前看了一半的畅销书，唯独没有手机，又去枕头被窝里翻找，还是落空。只能起床，打开床头灯，对于刚睡醒的来说，任何亮度都刺眼。皮什切克眯着眼呆坐在床上，一旁的台灯像个黄太阳，正缓慢有序给他充电。  
找不到就算了，反正肯定在家，皮什切克这样想，头一重往枕头上砸下去，松软的床垫上下起伏，不知道弹簧还是木架发出动静，嘎吱作响。醒来后就难以入睡，虽然双眼发涩，眼皮沉重，然而万分清醒，在床上滚了两圈也没有找到一个舒服的重新入睡的姿势，从平躺变为侧躺，眼角窥见门缝下渗透进来屋内黄光。  
客厅的灯没关？有可能，毕竟他自进屋以来一言不发做完所有事就躺下，忙中有错漏是正常。皮什切克坐起身看一圈，挂在门口的睡袍和椅背上应该挂在大门后的大衣。他拿起大衣转了一圈搭在肩膀上，往外走。  
房间格局简单，开门就是客厅。客厅的吊灯是暗的，只有沙发边的阅读灯和电视机亮着，乍看之下，这是一个很普通不值一提的单身汉客厅，家居配饰少的一只手能数完，买回来的漫画刊物，茶几上几本，沙发上几本零散的放着，刊物上面压着一台平板，皮什切克的手机端端正正的摆放在桌面上。电视在播放电视台改编的超英剧里，一个年轻人砸在福特车车顶，玻璃破碎，砸出一个凹陷，电视机调成静音，再剧烈的打斗动作也像默剧。  
皮什切克动了动嘴唇没有出声，进小厨房给自己倒了一杯，他最近为了平复心情或是缓解焦虑喝了很多很多水，相熟的同事乍舌，还不忘夸他看起来年轻一些，他临近三十，年纪不大，为人行事穿着沉稳，很有长辈的做派，同事一时兴起都忘了他们是同龄人。皮什切克也不生气，应下来说谢谢。  
皮什切克端着水杯出来了，他找好了开头话题。  
平板在桌面上平摊，备忘录新开了一页，第一句是“还很早，再去睡一会。”  
皮什切克在沙发上坐下，想到了什么，左顾右盼，然后说“我没有坐在你身上？”  
备忘录上出现了一连串大笑的emoji，皮什切克探身去看也跟着笑出来。  
“你等等”皮什切克说。没有等罗伊回答，他回到房间呆了一会，拿着一个蓝牙键盘出来。  
皮什切克竖起了了平板，连接上了蓝牙键盘，把蓝牙键盘放在沙发另一端“你坐在沙发上打字，我在沙发上看，这样方便一些”  
在光线幽暗的居室里，咔哒咔哒，没有任何人使用，普通蓝牙键盘的，敲下回弹，备忘录出现新的字句，内容平淡。  
“没有。”  
“我刚刚飘在半空”  
太糟糕了，这样的对话没办法接下去，一股寒意从脚往上蹿，皮什切克打个寒颤，背脊寒毛直立。  
“你的手机掉在鞋柜那，我帮你放好在桌面，你回去睡觉时记得带上”  
“早点睡，睡醒还要上班的”  
“第三季度结尾和第四季度开始是最忙，明天是周五，再坚持一天就能放假了”  
有了键盘，罗伊斯打字速度翻倍，哗啦哗啦就是一面内容，细碎无聊，如果能说话，说不定是语速飞快，吞音连字，一走神就跳过去了。  
“明天，啊不是，今天调休，之前加班的太厉害了，休息两天”  
皮什切克突然不怕，罗伊斯不是坏人，更不是带着恶咒的邪灵。他在这间屋子里作过最坏最坏的事，不过是趁着皮什切克不在时，开着电视没日没夜的看他的超英剧集。刚开始皮什切克还以为是自己出门前没关电视，没过几天他就注意到，就算他没关电视，节目也该是他开着当生活背景音的纪录片，而不是花花绿绿的紧身衣怪人。他打电话给中介、给房东要了维修人员的电话。工作人员上门检查，把天线座机电视翻腾了一轮，什么都没发现，  
临出门前，工作人员给了一个解释，这种建筑多是租住，沿用了房东备置的家电，统一品牌，也有可能是哪家留守儿童按遥控器看电视时，凑巧打开了皮什切克的电视也凑巧调台。  
皮什切克为这个解释挑起来平直下压的眉毛，第二天就用银行卡积分换了一台新电视，成年人解决问题的方式简单粗暴，电视机到达的第二天他还跟对门的租户商量，半年租约结束后，新电视折价转给他。换了电视后几天，的确是平静下来，回家的时候，电视机关着，打开节目也是纪录片页面，如果不是他偶尔打开播放记录，整4季的TAS➕JL，可能这事就忘了。  
就算罗伊斯像个问题儿童一样通宵追剧集，他也会顾及到皮什切克的睡眠，关掉了声音，调成了静音。  
“这些好看吗？”皮什切克指着电视上无声的打斗场面。  
“不好看”罗伊斯敲击着键盘“电视台买了版权，只留了角色名字和世界观改的一塌糊涂”  
“要不要给你买个蓝牙耳机？没声音看着怪怪的”  
“不用，买了我也戴不上。不说耳机，你听我说”  
接下来的漫画原设定对比和电视设定对，皮什切克也看不懂，但是罗伊斯敲键盘敲的好开心，从世界观到被人物背景再新时代隐喻，洋洋洒洒一篇小论文，上reddit能杀上首页的发言。  
夜间温度下降，有些冷，皮什切克裹紧外套，蜷着腿缩在沙发上，问“为什么不看漫画？我给你买的那些呢？”  
嘀。暖气机打开了，吹风方向调整成上下摆头，暖多了。  
“看完了”罗伊斯写着“我不用睡觉不用吃东西，一早上的时候就看了！”  
“那看旧漫画？在哪？我去买。”  
“这有点困难，我上一次看到，光是蝙蝠侠全套漫画，包括古早版本，二十万美金就能拿下。能买下你全屋家电，还是升级版，赶上黑五，卧房用品也能包了”  
“电子档呢？”  
“有。要下app，要注册，要申请会员，要付年费。电视上的免费剧集挺好的”  
“付了有线服务费，你也没空看，多浪费”  
“我帮你把钱给赚回来”  
“而且ipad的home键有热能感应，我下不了”  
皮什切克拿过平板，点开store，官方app很好搜，刚输入dc就跳出来了。他下载了应用，没有账号，只能重新注册。  
“你的邮箱呢？”皮什切克问。  
版面切回备忘录，罗伊斯回答“可能注销了，用你的”  
皮什切克继续操作，填写密码时，问“密码是什么？”  
没有人答复，只有密码栏上的输入光标一闪一闪的跳动，皮什切克很耐心的等着。这是罗伊斯的账号，自然得用罗伊斯的密码。  
键盘哒哒的敲击着，一个一个星号跳出来，接下来的是操作罗伊斯很熟悉。皮什切克的邮箱收到了账户确认链接，他点确认激活了账号，应用跳出了提示，有包月和包年会员套餐。皮什切克大致算了两个套餐每天平均费用，选择包年的，更划算些。  
系统提示是否支付？  
皮什切克的手指按上去，指纹扫描，确认—恭喜罗伊斯先生成为了尊贵漫画包年会员。  
“帮我把年费看回来。电视剧不好看就不要勉强”皮什切克把平板放在沙发上，页面停留在应用首页，只有新刊宣传的banner一幅幅的滑过，设定成四分钟自动锁屏的屏幕坚持了五分钟还在亮着，他看不见罗伊斯的表情，听不见他的声音，不知道他现在怎么样。  
“平时无聊你会做什么”皮什切克问。他的声音压的很低，唯恐吵醒良夜，声音本质是振动，无碍的传递给本就是空气的罗伊斯耳边。  
数浴室漏水的水滴。  
看着墙角的霉斑一毫米一毫米的扩大  
记忆这层楼新旧住户。  
没有时间限制的存在总是会迷失在时间流。  
罗伊斯不愿意说这些，苦困应当是自我消化，像意外逝世像没有前因后果的停留在原地。  
他按压屏幕切换回备忘录，写“数乌鸦”  
对面住户有位老太太喜欢喂鸽子，喂久了其他鸟也来蹭饭，最后被一群乌鸦赶走，一群独大。老太太喜欢的是鸽子，每天挥舞着拐杖对着一树乌鸦强烈抗议，春夏还好，入秋后，树木落叶只剩下光秃枝桠，一根枝桠站着三四只乌鸦，任何时候看过去都尤为吓人。老太太的抗争维持了整整一年，不敌乌鸦，只能喂养了鸽子的同时，不忘后来者。  
不仅如此，乌鸦还喜欢欺负了老太太养的那条狗。每天遛狗时，长长的腊肠犬总会被尖尖的嘴巴扯尾巴，痛的汪汪乱叫，气得老太太直敲拐杖。枝头上的乌鸦吃的肥头肥脑，树下的老太太跟鸟对骂的声音能穿透玻璃，隔着一条街道一层玻璃，不知道里外谁的人生更像电影。  
“而且他们好像能看到我。我把手放在哪，他们就会啄那块玻璃，很好玩。只会老太太遛狗回来，乌鸦就会飞走去欺负狗”  
“乌鸦能看到你？”皮什切克的声音含糊不清，罗伊斯起身把暖气调高些。  
“人和动物总是不一样”罗伊斯敲完这行字，去看皮什切克，他半眯着眼，要睡不睡。他知道这种感觉，困到极致又要强撑，很努力的辨识，但是每个字都在跳舞。  
深怕皮什切克看不见，他重复了一遍，客厅里响起了第二个人的声音，绵、像从棉花糖上扯下来一块“人和动物总是不一样的”  
“是啊？”皮什切克已经开始说胡话“乌鸦看到你是怎么样？”  
“和你看到的是我一样？”罗伊斯说  
“我没看过你”  
“睡醒就能看到了”

光线温吞，晒在身上有些热，醒来才觉得口干舌燥。  
皮什切克一翻身，身上的外套掉在地上，棕色羊毛材质，薄款很适合初秋，衬托得他肩宽身材齐整。他捡起地上的外套，抬手往门口的挂钩上一丢，正中挂钩，歪斜的挂在上面。  
“你好能睡，已经中午了”哒哒作响，竖起在茶几上的备忘录新添一句话。  
皮什切克看到平板上的字句停下来拉开窗帘的念头，至少先拉开一层“你不是能说话，还是我做梦了”  
“不怕吗？”  
“有心理准备”拉开第二隔热涂层的窗帘，皮什切克在客厅面向街道的窗前站了一会，然后拉开了第三层“过来这里，今天的太阳很好”  
“那你要看看我吗？”罗伊斯提议道“不恐怖的，我保证”罗伊斯说话了，腔调如他睡前听的那样。  
“可以吗？”  
“可以”皮什切克开口请求“我想看你是怎么样的”  
话声刚落，一切有了变化。只是一个轮廓，像是灵异照片里要画圈才会注意到的怪异点，混沌的，参杂着黑白灰，混合晕染渗透在空气中，只是轮廓的大理石有了第二笔，第三笔，剪的很短的金发，金色反射着白光，也没有罗伊斯的皮肤白，白的刺眼和身旁的第三层白色窗帘融合一体。罗伊斯年纪小，没长开的五官很稚气，挡着下半张脸，只看眼睛像是幼童，睫毛纤长，随着他眨眼开开合合，显得他的小动作尤为显眼，整张脸只有笔挺的鼻子是成年人该有的，占据着脸的正中等待着其他五官的成长，嘴唇薄抿成一条线，右边弯起，像幼稚园小朋友画人像时歪扭的线条。他久未被人看见，落在皮什切克的视线里不免有些羞怯“我说吧，我长得不吓人”  
阳光穿落罗伊斯，落在地面上，留下窗帘上好看钩花的影子  
“嗯，不吓人”  
皮什切克认得罗伊斯，他在一张老照片上见过他。他在bvb的直属上司是法夫尔，拿到合作项目时，看着文件发了一会呆。闲聊时说起法夫尔在门兴工作时带的一个得意门生，生病了在家休息遇上煤气泄漏，一氧化碳中毒去世，去世时很年轻，才二十二岁。皮什切克看到法夫尔拿出来的旧手机拍的合照，不免有些模糊，年轻人五官线条利索，比眼前看到还要成熟些。  
“原来是你啊”皮什切克的口吻很是惋惜。  
罗伊斯忙着跟窗外的乌鸦游戏，没听清，转头看向他，问怎么了，惹来被冷落的乌鸦不满的啄敲窗户玻璃。  
”我说“皮什切克笑着说”你好好跟他们玩，平板该充电了。”


	3. Chapter 3

罗伊斯规划且在实践中的时间表堪称饱和。  
皮什切克大致翻查平板的使用时间和电视观看记录，无间断分秒连接。ios系统版本更新到了13，新添儿童使用模式，可限制app的使用时间，这点让皮什切克非常心动。只是一个想法，在脑子里打个转就没了。罗伊斯不是小孩子，成年有余，不到杀人纵火的级别，抽烟喝酒赌博也是成年人消遣常态，家人看了多说两句，听不听还是自己的事。  
尽管如此，一到七点，他自觉拿过了遥控器，七点时政专题栏目，七点半新闻，看完五分钟的天气预报，已经八点。电视还给了罗伊斯，他去洗碗做简单家务，随着app做一小时室内健身运动，平缓呼吸拉伸洗澡睡觉，闭眼睁眼，时分相差不多颇有规律。  
这是少有的不用加班的生活。

平板连接充电线大刺刺的丢在沙发上充电，虽不至于有某款手机的随时变定时炸弹的危险，顶着皮什切克不赞成的目光，罗伊斯悄悄的摸过了遥控机换个打发时间的消遣。  
“叮咚”漫画官方应用跳出了刊物更新的提示，吓得罗伊斯浑身一抖，从沙发上跳起了，布艺沙发毫无波澜。罗伊斯看了一眼的刊物名，哦了一声。平板早被罗伊斯移作他用，桌面也从系统自带的黑屏星球图变为同步更新官网新上架的刊物封面。屏幕一亮又很快暗下去。  
罗伊斯知道自己接下来要看什么了。  
颇早的一部动画电影，因为人物形象丰满，故事情节有趣，还自带微妙的爱似爱、亲难亲的情感纠缠颇受好评，后来的漫画倒是二话了。  
七点至八点这个时间段的电视使用权该是皮什切克的。可他正背对着电视机坐在饭桌前忙，把外联的机械键盘敲得直响，很有泄愤的意味。单身人士的租住的房屋面积不大，仅靠方形木制饭桌和沙发电视几件家具功能不明的空间里划分出休闲区和餐饮区。近日，餐饮区更是逐渐沦为第二加班地点，沙发前茶几后成了随意解决三餐的地方。  
电影播放完了家庭户外活动夜间城市跑酷的部分，侦探一遍又一遍回放的现场录音试图找到了更多的线索，最后他听到了自己的名字+  
“卢卡什”罗伊斯托着下巴盘着腿坐，看着电视机目不转睛“你好忙啊”  
正式工作收尾了，当前也看不出什么的，检查工作放在明天。皮什切克在写今日总结，一个word凭借符号数字划线写的满满当当一屏幕，比weekly工作手账好用，还方便备份。新项目的进程，进来的什么文件出去什么邮件，存了几封Kindly reminder邮件在草稿箱，敲击键盘的手终于停下来。  
看屏幕太久，双眼酸涩，皮什切克用手捂着眼睛，过一会才抬头看着罗伊斯，问“是你在喊我吗？”  
罗伊斯看到的皮什切克，全神贯注直视屏幕，不自觉的嘴巴微微张开，一个小黑洞，看着有些呆。  
“又在加班”罗伊斯重复着，不免有些羡慕。  
“忙完了”皮什切克合上电脑，抬手扳动着酸痛的肩颈，一回头看到电视上正播着动画电影“少看点电视”  
“我不会近视”  
“也少看点”  
“你最近回来的好早”罗伊斯转头看皮什切克，但没有暂停电影。这部电影他一遍又一遍的看，台词几近脱口而出。  
“在公司忙完就早点回来”皮什切克站起来进厨房，端了两杯水坐回沙发前，跟着看一个带着红头罩与另一个人打斗，屏幕上的新英雄新反派他一个都不认识，只是打斗场面利索精彩。他对超英作品兴致缺缺，青年时跟着家人在家里一起看神经质的蝙蝠侠电影是他不多的经历。  
“回来继续加班”罗伊斯看着杯里的红茶撇撇嘴，这的确不是他的口味，象征性的拿起放下，逗得皮什切克笑起来。  
“在家里加班方便些”皮什切克应答流畅“在看什么？”  
“一部电影，复仇电影”罗伊斯干脆把电影重头放一遍“故事是这样的。”  
“侦探的助手被反派用计划炸死了，因缘际遇复活，看到侦探并没有为他复仇，杀他的犯人在精神病院里好好活着，于是助手回到了他出生长大的城市…”  
罗伊斯知道自己不是一个好的讲解者。他了解、喜欢这个世界，对于一切了如指掌的。见到一个角色，就哗啦哗啦的说起来，哪本刊物，什么故事，这个人和那个人有什么联系，那个人和另一个人又有什么故事。不管不顾，想到了什么说什么。他太久没说话，或是太久没人听他说话。  
发现在罗伊斯身上的意外很突然，他的出现也很突然。好像在沙发睡了一夜醒来，失去了实体不生不死，阳光能穿透他的身体，镜子水面倒映不出他的影子。活着的时候，罗伊斯非常非常害怕虫子或是老鼠，是在办公室见着，能跳上办公桌的怕，惹得同事发笑，打电话让后勤来人替他赶走。可死后，他顺着墙边角落找虫蚁，它们看得见他。蚂蚁在墙上爬的时候会绕开他抵在墙上的手指，老鼠爬出墙洞，摆头晃脑的看他。  
私人物品很快家人请清走了，房子空荡荡的只是一个壳。幸好壁橱里还有一个杯子，是公司年会的抽奖礼物，不知怎么就落下了。罗伊斯拿起杯子又放下，一个慌神掉在地上，没碎。他在自己的租房里游走，墙壁上的挂钟电量耗尽，停在一个时分。没关系，一天总有两次这个钟是准的。  
没多久，公寓搬进来新住户。  
人有自己的生活，罗伊斯却没有。他看着人来来去去，心生疑惑。为什么死的是他，为什么不生不死是他，为什么被困于此也是他。他不懂，于是熄灯后在睡着的住户耳边问；他不舍得自己的杯子，把它藏好在壁橱角落，只能去摔住户的杯子，试图从碎片里找出问题的答案；偶尔累了，他就看电视，不挑。  
租户很快找到了新房子搬出去，他说房子闹鬼。  
尽管小报论坛把这间新生凶宅说的鬼影幢幢，但胜在凶宅盛名起前已经转过了好几手，房子地段好，房租低的惊人，倒也不缺住户。  
贫困比鬼怪更可怕。  
很快搬进来一家三口，当邮政投递员的年轻父亲，母亲四处打零工，和年幼婴孩。没办法带孩子去工作，父母只能抽空往家里跑，看到孩子呼呼大睡，或是对着吊着头顶的玩具招手，呀呀做声。  
罗伊斯趴在摇篮床边看着婴儿。没满周岁的孩子，眼睛黑亮，没长牙的嘴瘪着，时不时吐出一个气泡，口水顺着嘴角往下来滑。罗伊斯看不过，拿起一小角毛巾帮孩子擦口水。  
“呀”婴孩发出了单个音节，看着罗伊斯笑出声，咯咯声，清脆响亮。孩子的笑声很感染力，罗伊斯反应过来的，他不存在的五官舒展开，眉眼下弯，嘴角上翘，歪歪斜斜，比婴孩更显稚气。  
婴儿喜欢会动的东西。她看见了罗伊斯，看到罗伊斯会动，伸出手想要抓住罗伊斯牵着嘴边咬一咬，好好辨别这是什么东西。罗伊斯便陪她玩起来，晃动双手比作烟花流星，双手挡在脸上又打开，像奇趣玩具盒。罗伊斯转动了婴儿头上的垂钓的玩具，星星月亮太阳的小模型一圈圈的转着，像探索宇宙的新太阳系。  
婴孩玩累，头一歪睡着了。罗伊斯自觉无趣，戳弄着小孩的鼻子、脸蛋，讨要着陪玩的利。一个口水泡在他手边炸开，啵的一小声，把罗伊斯吓了一跳。他愣了愣，发自内心的笑出声。  
孩子翻身，手不经意的抓住罗伊斯的手指。小小的、软软的，肉嘟嘟的。最令罗伊斯动容的是那份热度熨帖的传递到罗伊斯的手中，恍惚着甚至能感受到了心跳，砰砰的，暖流顺着手指传递他全身。  
那一瞬间，阳光是暖的，孩子是暖的，罗伊斯的心也是暖的。  
罗伊斯活了。  
小夫妇攒够钱换了更大的租房，有着更通透的阳光和微风。罗伊斯坐在客厅的窗台上看，父亲指挥着搬家公司把物品往外搬，母亲抱着孩童拍着背哄着亲着，孩子看着熟悉的玩伴对着他笑，招招手。  
罗伊斯也对他摆摆手。

“你看懂了？”罗伊斯问皮什切克“你会不会觉得我烦”  
皮什切克转头看罗伊斯，把看到的剧情再复述一遍，总结道“很好看的一部电影”  
“你脾气真好”罗伊斯夸奖“如果在电影院里，隔壁坐着一个像我一样说个不停的人，我一定会跟他吵起来”  
“不会”皮什切克端起茶喝了一口，他看的很认真，热茶都冷了。冷茶不适合年过半五十的人，茶水打湿了嘴唇，就把茶杯放下“没有你给我解释，我也看不懂这部电影”  
罗伊斯不会腿麻，可他还是调整坐姿，抱着抱枕侧身靠着沙发椅背上看着皮什切克“你是一个好人。”  
“这样就算是好人了？”皮什切克挑起平直的眉尾。  
罗伊斯点点头“我说你是，你就是”  
“好吧“皮什切克拿罗伊斯没办法“嗯，我是好人。那我在做一件好事？”  
“什么？”  
“想出去走走吗？”皮什切克比划着“快到了万圣节，街上的灯饰挂件很好看”  
“我出不去。”罗伊斯环抱着腿，头靠在膝盖上“我试过了”  
“总有办法的，我想想”皮什切克说。他在笑，像是回来的时候会记得帮罗伊斯带一份草莓挞。  
“好啊”罗伊斯答应，他也想要这份草莓挞。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *两句话涉及原创女性描述  
> *疯狂跑剧情  
> *没啥营养的一章

“谈恋爱了？”坐隔壁格子间的同事问。  
皮什切克斜挎牛皮质地的邮差包，大衣搭在手臂上，另一只手维持着把椅子推进隔间的动作。他没反应过来，问“什么？”  
同事蹬了地面一脚，转椅转了大半圈正对着皮什切克“每天准点到准点走，好久没有一起加班”  
“你就不能盼我好一点”皮什切克笑了出声“你今天不也没事了，还不走？”  
“没。一楼打卡高峰期，我晚点再下去”同事摆摆手，一头栽回手机前“你还不走？公司楼下禁停，uber不是等你太久的”  
“高峰期，喊不上，打算走远点招的士”  
“这个时候的士不好打”  
“吃饭的地方隔壁刚好是的士交班点，总有顺路车载我的”  
“你好会吃，那家店好吃，就是偏。还说不是找了女朋友，连这种地方都不知道”  
皮什切克还是不懂，知道地点偏僻的餐厅和有女朋友这两件事有什么联系，但不妨碍他长话短说“问了朋友有什么餐厅适合聚餐，朋友推荐了这一间，也的确是偏”再说多几句话就可以跟同事一起打车了，摆摆手跟同事说下周见。  
往外走带上耳机前，还是听到隔壁座的同事信誓旦旦的打赌，我还是觉得卢卡什恋爱。

然而猜错了。  
读书时认识的朋友因为工作需求在门兴停留一晚上，之前在sns得知皮什切克外派到门兴驻扎半年跟进项目。一落地到酒店check in就打电话约见面。聚餐人数不多，算上其中一个朋友带上在当地读书的弟弟，5个人要了一个小桌。人多，餐点也好多点些，光是主菜就要了两份，看得蹭餐的小朋友抬手追加了两大壶柠檬汁消食。  
自营家庭餐厅，口味好，但人手有限。哪怕预约制挡了一批人，难免会忽略了一两桌的客人。沙拉碟里空的只剩面包屑，他们也不急，就着柠檬水聊天。供车供楼供保险、购买基金股票的花红、年假怎么休还剩多少，工作状况如何。如果有人停下来，试着回想读书时聊天内容，顿觉索然无味。  
皮什切克问朋友要了损益表。前不久跟家里打电话时，母亲问他对比特币怎么看，有了闲钱放在银行里总觉得不划算，想拿去投资。比特币这种去中性化的发散性的投资方式风评偏颇，不在皮什切克的考虑范围，更别说让母亲入市。只经营一个城市内的业务全靠个人口碑，朋友推荐的经纪人口碑不错，。  
坐对面的朋友挥舞叉子说“出了事，我跟你一起上门在他公司门口喷油漆”  
要不是桌面上有掉下来的油脂，皮什切克能笑趴在桌面上”尽瞎说”  
在他左手边的朋友用手肘撞了撞他“能不能再加一份肉”  
“点吧点吧，别出来跟我吃顿饭回去还要吃宵夜”他看了眼桌面的半空的餐盘，问”其他人呢”  
饱了。差不多了。他们都这样说。餐点一上来，五把叉子往里插，该吃的时候谁也没客气。  
朋友带过来的弟弟给自己倒水，一抬头看到一群大人们都把空杯往他面前推。  
没人开车，都喝了酒，在场唯一的未成年人老老实实抱着多放冰鲜榨橙汁。红肉只能配红酒，皮什切克有点怀念多特蒙德的餐厅，他们从不管这些，只给你上啤酒，当地最好的啤酒。  
喝到半熏险些上头。结账时皮什切克单调无味的重复着能不能用会员折扣卡这个问题，问了三回总算听到了答案。朋友在一旁笑成一团。餐厅帮忙喊的的士在门口停着。  
单据被出差的朋友拿走回公司申请餐补。  
作为暂时的当地主人，皮什切克帮忙跟司机交代地址要把人送去哪，看着三辆车往外开，皮什切克才坐上的士回去。

门缝下有白光透出。  
酒意上头，皮什切克的手压在门把手上，抬头打了一个大大的呵欠。他现在只想赶紧睡觉，其他事睡醒再说。  
推开门，只有摆弄手柄的声响。不出所料，罗伊斯还在打游戏。  
皮什切克走近看，一片郊野布景，一个角色再跟人马对决。主人公干掉人马的动作很利索，如果皮什切克没记错，游戏刚买回来的时候，哪怕只是出现一只野猪也能把主人公追着跑三个场景。  
学习速度也太快了。  
罗伊斯捡了装备和奖励，整理仓库，存档暂停。带着耳机的头左摆右摆，得意洋洋的问皮什切克“那家店怎么样？好吃吗？有没有给你打折”  
“好吃——”才吐出第一个单词，干燥的口腔连扯动都在痛。  
罗伊斯两个手指捏起皮什切克的西裤提了提”桌面的水壶里有红茶。喝点再说话“  
皮什切克照做，茶放久，哪怕是在保温壶也只是温热。皮什切克一个人喝掉了大半壶水总算缓过来”好吃。我朋友都说下次要带人过来吃一次。卡还能用，不过折扣力度不大，只是送了我们一人一份蛋糕”  
“他家的蛋糕也很好吃的”罗伊斯强调”我每次去都要喊了两个”  
“好吃的。只是我们去晚了，想点单的时候，已经没了。下次我早点去，打包一份回来”  
“嗯”罗伊斯用鼻音应了一声，有没有蛋糕没关系，眼下的游戏更重要。皮什切克坐在旁边看，看着林克跑地图劳作煮饭，看不出游戏主线是什么。  
他拿起桌面上的游戏盘包装看故事简介，怎么也没办法把拯救世界的游戏背景和罗伊斯玩的农家乐相联系的。“你怎么会想到买这个游戏？？”  
“这是你买的！”罗伊斯应答的很快。皮什切克坐在他旁边，哪怕是带着耳机，也没有开降噪功能，背景音也调的很小声。  
“我买的？”皮什切克看看完全不认识的卡盘又看看玩的很认真的罗伊斯，否认道“不可能，这是什么游戏我都不知道怎么可能买呢”  
“你网购的那箱恐怖电影里的，我对了单子，就是你买的”罗伊斯比手画脚的说着。  
皮什切克坐着想了一会，哦一声“网站上的万圣节节前打折，结账时差了点才能满额打折，网站推荐这个凑单就买了”  
“万恶的大人”罗伊斯摇摇头，捧着手柄爱不释手。  
“电影看了吗？”皮什切克终于想起了之前下单的东西  
罗伊斯瞪大眼“不要！死寂安娜贝尓这些谁要看，太吓人了。”  
“不是说好了要带你出去玩吗？恐怖片就是一个不错的参考”  
恐怖片作为了好莱坞小成本大回报的支柱片种，里面的逻辑怎么想都不太可能投射在现实中，但是罗伊斯的存在在他过往27年的成长经历完全找不到的参照点，找牧师怕被泼圣水，找灵媒更是浪费时间金钱，稍有怀疑就把失败的理由往他身上丢。  
“鬼魂畏惧你身上的怒气”路边的头发凌乱的女士用手指指着他这样说道。  
皮什切克看了罗伊斯一眼，畏惧他不至于，畏惧温子仁作品集的可能性比较大。  
“我不要木偶也不要娃娃当作宿主，小丑更是不行绝对不可以”罗伊斯的回绝很干脆，特别摘下耳机，站在沙发上居高临下指着皮什切克的鼻子抗议道。  
皮什切克靠后把自己摔在沙发椅背上，酒精代谢，不再是头脑晕沉。但意识飘忽的状态很值得玩味，额前叶得不到有效的信息素支持罢工了，说话内容压不住的肆无忌惮“那你怎么带女朋友去电影院看恐怖片，等人投怀送抱”  
“我也想带女朋友去电影院看恐怖片，等人投怀送抱。我还特地一个人去电影院看了三次锻炼胆量，我刚买好两个人的票准备约她去看，她就发信息要分手。”  
“为什么？”皮什切克很好奇。  
“她说我太幼稚了。约会只会去动物园游乐园，还不会开车。她也不跟我说她不喜欢这些，还说玩的很开心。而且就算我不开车，我也是打uber接她送她没让她一个人走路。我就被甩了”  
皮什切克呼出一口气，抬头拍拍罗伊斯的头”下一个会更好”  
“我也是这么想的”罗伊斯拍开了皮什切克的手“你看漫画主角一个故事都能换三个女朋友，我就是被甩也没什么。”  
“然后呢？你还有谈恋爱吗？”  
“没空了。要打工要考大学，DC还重启new52，哪有空恋爱。再后来要刷履历好申请BVB工作，最后去了这里。其实门兴也挺好的，都对我好，也愿意教我给我。我就想以后回去了再谈恋爱，晚点，三十岁结婚。女朋友急了早点结婚也行”  
“这么想也挺好的“皮什切克点头。  
“也只能想了，毕竟我都死了”罗伊斯盘着腿，一手撑着腮帮子上，吐着气玩。  
罗伊斯对于自己早逝这件事接受良好，皮什切克却不行，他想说点什么的，却没办法说。  
“对了，你有女朋友吗？”罗伊斯像是想到什么转头看向皮什切克。  
“有过。她工作调动，我也工作调动，然后分了。”  
“就这样？”罗伊斯挪动自己坐近些“没了？浪漫爱情故事呢？？看恐怖片投怀送抱呢？”  
“她不喜欢恐怖片，觉得恐怖片是假的，所以我们从来不看。”  
“那你们谈恋爱的时候开心吗？”  
皮什切克想起了送花想起了坐在沙发上杯碰杯，想起了亲吻和衬衫上的唇印。  
开心是真的，爱过也是真的，分手还能留下的甜美的闪回也是值得庆祝的一件事。  
“开心”皮什切克回答的很快”不开心也不会在一起，分了手也有每年发祝福，说不定哪天缘分到了就复合”  
“那祝你们早日复合”罗伊斯双手交叉低头祈祷  
“谢谢。在此之前我们说点现实话题的”皮什切克站起来，站的有些猛，脑袋里有几个大锤子哐哐哐的敲，这让他没表情时显得凶恶的长相更吓人。  
“不要木偶不要娃娃，泰迪熊怎么样？”罗伊斯的视线跟着皮什切克来到玄关，他才看到那个左耳上绑着漂亮的缎带的一只的泰迪熊，棕色毛发黑亮的眼睛，表情憨傻，让人想要抱一抱亲一亲。  
“我回来的时候，刚好遇到最后玩具店做促销，这是最后一只，可爱吗？”  
罗伊斯眨眨眼，哪怕是他专注于漫画游戏，但也没办法对着这只小熊说丑。  
皮什切克带着小熊打开门走到了门外。一颗棕色毛茸茸的脑袋趴在门框上探头，皮什切克的声音说“出来接我吧”  
罗伊斯摘下了耳机放下手柄走到了门边，隔着一条线，木质地板和走廊的瓷砖地面形成了两个世界。皮什切克一手托着小熊，一手捏着小熊的手对着罗伊斯招手“过来吧”  
浑浑噩噩时，罗伊斯横冲直撞的探索着旧居，今天他被人牵引、指导踏出第一步跨过了门的界线走出去，手落在泰迪熊小小的手上。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *都写瞎掰的  
> *越写越fairy tale

合作开放的产品不算什么大物件，家用小东西，胜在市场广阔成本低廉，跟两家公司在未来打入中欧市场的目标相符。开放项目就这样提上日程。  
开放案原本交不到皮什切克手上，他最初面试到公司的职位是行政。销售部门缺人实在找不到合适的，当时是销售总监的克洛普看了一通履历，就把皮什切克从行政借调过来。他的手在桌面上一拍，咖啡壶一阵抖。行政好找，再不行就凑合，我现在实在没空面试人员，这是资源活化，明天直接换部门上班  
常理来说这样不符合规范，但是克洛普从来也不是讲究这些的人。赚钱的是大佬，销售业绩不好，全司跟着降薪冻薪，换部门的通告还是皮什切克自己打的文档自己发的邮件。  
以上是公司内网上的陈年帖内容，真假待考证。问克洛普吧，他有空时能再扯出八百个新版本，没空时人还能出现在办公室签字就不错了。问皮什切克，他的回答言简意赅，总监问我愿不愿意换部门，我说可以尝试，就这样—毫无爆点，还不如看帖子。  
皮什切克原想着只是凑个部门人数，销售部门的活干起来焦虑又烦躁，遇上不靠谱的供应商，加班是常有的事，加班还不一定能解决问题，就是凑在一起抽烟喝咖啡顺便骂两句，骂完了还是继续干活。  
年度体检时，人均亚健康，行政十分贴心的提出了健身房补助。上年业绩好，涨薪年终奖全都有，销售部门连晨间搭电梯都能享受百分百有空位的待遇。皮什切克拿着签字的外派单和公司凭证申请外出租房补助，下楼上楼，行程流畅，不想之前行政带着会计年终固定资产盘点，展示文稿打印成彩色都能收到邮件友情提示。  
“彩印的成本是黑白印的七倍，如无必要，请用黑白印，望各位同事周知。”  
这个习惯跟着皮什切克一起外派，用公司配的手提默认设置打印产品3d图纸，打印机吭哧吭哧吐出一打黑白稿，看的设计部的人跑过去看一眼又跑回去在自己电脑上重新打印。这件事你一句我一句传到了门兴的会计部，每个月总能跑几次，人也熟起来，把每个月的租房补贴递给他时，还能拿这件事开两句玩笑。  
市场变更快，小产品的开放周期给了一年算是慷慨了，皮什切克只停留半年，回去的时候要带上成熟的产品的推销方案，压力就在那，连着升职加薪的硬大饼也在那。  
半年短租，房东只求房子能出手，押金也不收，每月转账房租，只收到银行水单和和confirm邮件，ab更要善待社恐人士。  
十月中成了例外。房东不仅回了邮件还特地打来的电话“住的还好吗？”  
皮什切克把两袋日用品丢在地板上，拧开了门钥匙“挺好的、暖气热水全都正常运作，也没有电压不足跳闸。硬要说就是后巷开始闹老鼠，需要联系哪个部门过来处理”  
“哦。这件事之前已经有人投诉了，环保部门排不出时间，等等这个是动保还是环保？没关系。有没有听到什么奇怪声音，我听说那间房子不太安全？”  
皮什切克总算知道为什么房子退租率这么高。房东完美的履行恐怖片里负责渲染气氛种下不安种子的工具人戏份。  
皮什切克朝沙发上看一眼，罗伊斯抱着泰迪熊把键盘敲的直响。  
“我住着觉得没问题，可能是快到假期，小偷过来踩点吧”皮什切克的语气很真诚，加之前不久租房的确有笨贼翻墙进来了，房东强调一番注意安全的话就把电话给挂了。  
房东的性格活脱跳脱的可怕，倒也不奇怪的罗伊斯当初是在这里住了这么久。  
“今天有什么新发现吗？”皮什切克把东西一一归位。泰迪熊出现在在他手边，罗伊斯拿着平板开始念总结：  
“只要有小熊我可以出现在任何地方；能不能看见我属于概率问题。我连续一周在消防楼梯来来回回的走。喝醉酒的、熬夜的、身体不好的会问谁在那，其他人只是会跑多两步。人多的地方还没机会尝试。凭借后楼梯的经验的，我觉得万圣节出门这件事问题不大。就算出问题你就说是新出的万圣节限定供应的泰迪熊。有了睡梦中抵抗怪物的说法，再加一个庇护幽灵的故事也没什么。-”  
“平板给我”皮什切克说。罗伊斯递过去，飘到皮什切克的肩膀上旁观。皮什切克点开了outlook翻邮件翻行程抿着唇，说“我们万圣节不能出门了。”  
泰迪熊往前翻，从置物架掉下来，砸在皮什切克的脚边，没有多余的话，罗伊斯生气了。  
皮什切克没遇到这种情况。罗伊斯从一开始都是一派好脾气好相处的样子，努力做个好房客，除了刚搬进来是添了点乱，实际上对他影响基本为零，对了还帮他赶走了小偷了。  
他捡起了棕色的小熊，拍打绒毛上的灰尘，拇指食指捏捏圆鼓鼓的脸，他说“十一月月初我，BVB有销售部门和采购部门的季度会议，我得回去。这意味着开放的进度需要前提，假期要加班追平。”  
罗伊斯突然出现在他面前，蹲坐着，靠着很近的，能看清瞳仁“假期还要上班的，太辛苦了。”  
皮什切克听到这句话想笑，有些话在脑子打着圈，但说出来太招人嫌弃就不说了。他解释道“加班可以调休的。别人上班我放假，错峰出行”  
“十一月初开会，万圣节和万圣节前都要加班，那你没什么时候在家怎么还买这么多吃的？”罗伊斯跟着转了一圈，对着燕麦呲牙看着蛋白质咧嘴，心想着怎么怎么才能把小熊软糖刷上Amazon的购买邮件里。  
皮什切克呆住，眨眨眼，半天才说“我之前没想起这事。  
“那你加油吃吧”罗伊斯啪的一掌拍在皮什切克肩膀上。

从门兴到多特蒙德的短途机票不算难买的，下午的航班上午在官网下单也来得及。罗伊斯翻航空公司的官网翻得很勤快的，甚至自己拉了一个表格比较不同公司不同时段的价格起伏趋势。皮什切克见状，一忙完买了后天下午的票，留着一天收拾房间和东西，后天睡醒了提包领着小熊出门。  
买票时，航空公司提醒积累了一定里程可以免费升舱位。他东西不多，就一个手提包，省去了托运行李的困扰了。短途行程多是小飞机，所谓的升舱也只是位置靠前，座位空间松动一些。  
没有大的旅行拉箱，罗伊斯只能坐在柜台上提着腿，旁边坐着一只泰迪熊。皮什切克和他的随身携带的泰迪熊气质格格不入，也不妨碍他一手提包一手搂着泰迪熊。罗伊斯跟着走左顾右盼，一个小女孩对着他摆摆手，他对着小女孩也摆摆手。  
“什么事这么开心？”  
工作日，小飞机的经济舱位都坐不满，更别说商务舱。飞机起飞前，乘务人员过来检查安全带，玩心起把泰迪熊抱在皮什切克的隔壁座，扣上安全带“温馨提示，每位乘客都需要扣好安全带”  
皮什切克没忍住，捂着嘴笑，好不容易端起来一派严肃的样子对空乘道谢。  
空乘人员往后走，罗伊斯坐在小熊的位置上，收拢着手脚，像所有合作的乘客一样。  
“要换位？皮什切克问“会不会晕机”  
罗伊斯低头看看扣好在泰迪熊身上的安全带，又看看皮什切克“已经扣好安全带，快起飞不换了吧”  
皮什切克探身往外看“空乘还没检查完，还来得及，换吗？”  
罗伊斯应答的很干脆“换”  
他们的动作很快，空乘巡视一圈回来，看到互换位置的两个还感到诧异。  
皮什切克合上了报纸，指着小熊解释道“家里小孩想看风景”因为这句话，起飞后，空乘送饮料时，给了皮什切克一杯咖啡，还附赠了一杯牛奶。“给你家小朋友的”  
咖啡里的牛奶加多了，变成了咖啡味牛奶，皮什切克也不挑，喝完了，总比一杯牛奶一杯咖啡轮流喝着的口味要好。

下飞机排队打的士，皮什切克本想坐副驾驶，临时换到了后座了，一边是他的位置一边是泰迪熊。邮差包和不大的行李箱放在地上，随着各种甩尾动作左右晃动。  
机场离他公寓不远，四十分钟车程被压缩到了三十分钟，皮什切克为缩短的时间给了一笔小费。他问罗伊斯“是所有的的士司机都这样吗？”  
罗伊斯惊魂未定“别问我，我也是第一次遇到”  
在门兴的公寓只是短租了，皮什切克只是添置了日用软装就凑合住。在多特的公寓则有他的风格，暖色调的，木质家具，大大的挂壁电视。  
罗伊斯巡视一圈，指着电视问“怎么买这么大电视的？你也不是喜欢看电视的人”  
皮什切克说“不，其实我还蛮喜欢看电视的，球赛新闻纪录片连续剧不挑，是外派太忙了，我没空看”  
罗伊斯憋着嘴“好吧，难得你休息不用忙工作，那就不和你抢遥控器。”  
皮什切克没说谎，他的确很喜欢电视，收拾时，走进走出都要看两眼，什么节目不重要。遇上了笑笑小电影，手上拿着东西也会停下来，跟着诸如帮狗捡飞盘结果摔进泥坑或是挂长串灯饰，挂到了最后一个，前面的全掉了这种蠢兮兮的傻事笑的脸红耳赤。  
罗伊斯和熊托着腮在一旁看，果然是在自己家，自在多了。  
节目完了，皮什切克去拿睡衣准备洗澡。  
罗伊斯问“今天不运动吗？”  
皮什切克说“明天要开会，今天早点睡”  
罗伊斯哦了一声。  
“你要跟着去吗？虽然我一整天都在开会，很无聊”  
罗伊斯点点头说好啊。

对了因为业绩好，销售部有优先搭乘电梯的权利都是假的。  
每月回一趟公司，他还特地提前开车出门，永远别指望等到了地下停车场的电梯，他走出了停车场到了公司。门进，恰巧目送着电梯门关上往上升。等下一轮电梯时，从久违的养眼好衣品到开发案进度再到邮差包里探出头的小熊，一群人聚在一起总有话聊，皮什切克听得多说的少，进了电梯都在说下次要爬楼梯锻炼身体解决时间，然而下班时还是一个二个守在电梯门前数楼层。  
月度总结的马拉松会议从早上九点开始的，皮什切克回到位置擦桌子开电脑，整理堆成一团的信件和文件，再去茶水间蹲个咖啡时间也差不多了。  
皮什切克端着咖啡回来，正好赶上同部门的同事一窝蜂拿着笔记本往外涌去会议室。  
“卢卡什开会了！去慢些就没位置了”  
“你们先去，帮我留一个，我没拿笔记本”  
“哦那你快点，记得关灯关门的”  
皮什切克走快些，拿起了本子。出门前，想起什么又往回走，摘下了工牌了，吊绳在泰迪熊的脖子上缠几圈，卡牌塞在泰迪熊怀里，说“帮我看好了。”然后关灯关门的赶去开会。  
平时开会超过十分钟就得有人敲着手表提醒时间，能拨出一整天开会的月度会议重要性不言而喻，多部门的协作贯通，共享市场信息和进度。人一走，整层楼都是空的，暗的。只有难得秋季阳光懒洋洋的晒在靠窗的置物架上，时间久了，一部分的木架颜色变浅，一部分还是刚买回时的好看的棕色。  
这就是BVB。罗伊斯想。这就是他从小听着父亲说最适合多特蒙德小孩长大后供职的公司。忙碌有序，富有人情味，还有来自很多不同地方的优秀的人做同事，最重要是离家里近。哪怕他毕业拿不到offer，也不妨碍他继续以这里为目标努力。  
然而可惜的是，他却是以这样的形态来到这里。罗伊斯盘腿坐在皮什切克的办公桌上叹口气。  
滴。有人刷指纹开门进来，罗伊斯吓得浑身僵硬，希望皮什切克的口才好的能够糊弄同样是做销售的同事，为什么他桌面上会有个陌生人在。  
“无聊吗？”皮什切克拿着咖啡靠在门上看他。  
罗伊斯捂着心口蜷着身“吓人了”  
“尊重一下公寓里的恐怖片”  
“我非常尊重生化危机，发自内心的”  
“所以记录永远卡在第一章？”  
“那是游戏没存档”罗伊斯抗议道。  
“我会去给任天堂写投诉邮件的，游戏存档功能太糟糕了。”皮什切克配合的接话。  
“对了，你怎么这么快就出来，我都看到你们给客人发邮件通知要开会，没办法准时回复”罗伊斯岔开了话题。  
“嗯。我的开发案是独立作业，等今天开完会。明天轮到我独立汇报，也有可能是今晚”  
“你一直在加班啊”  
“工作需要。所以我现在跑出来抽根烟喝个咖啡，没人会说什么”  
“这么自信要升职了？”  
“等这个案子结束了再说”  
办公室里变得安静，没人说话，也没人知道要说些什么。  
“我…”  
“你…”  
他们异口同声，相互打断，一对视笑出声。  
“你先说，我喝水”皮什切克举起了手上的黄色马克杯。  
“就谢谢。让我体验了一天当bvb员工是一种怎么样的感觉。如果上班的时候没有被那么多人摸头就更好了”罗伊斯拍了拍泰迪熊乱糟糟的脑袋。  
“同事比较热情是这样的。皮什切克把杯子放在泰迪熊的脑袋上，无视罗伊斯在他桌面上跳脚。  
罗伊斯盘腿坐在桌上，像他平时打游戏一样“然后就，就没了。就很谢谢，感觉愿望成真了。如果能当你同事肯定很好，感觉你是那种把活推给你你也会不抱怨接下来的人”  
“我当你在夸我。”皮什切克说。用手指梳理好泰迪熊乱糟糟的头毛。  
“要是我没死该多好”罗伊斯说。  
“如果你来给我当同事，你把活甩给我干，我肯定不会说你”皮什切克半天才说这一句。  
“别担心我会请你喝咖啡的，拿铁。”  
“那是你喜欢喝的吧。”皮什切克喝光了被子里的黑咖啡说“我后天调休，想去哪里走走吗，当做是万圣节的补偿”  
“哪都行？”  
“哪都行。”  
“我想看看我家人”罗伊斯抱起了泰迪熊。  
“好。我带你去见他们”皮什切克拍拍罗伊斯的头，拍着一片虚空。

。


	6. Chapter 6

从皮什切克拿衣服进洗手间到擦着头发出来，客厅里的敲响键盘的声音没有停过。连接平板的蓝牙键盘是临时到商场买的，跟放在门兴住所的那台一样，键位敲下回弹清脆有力，声音无孔不入，没必要开电视当作背景音乐。  
皮什切克从冰箱拿出一支水喝了半瓶，侧耳听，这是要写长信，把死后的一切全盘托出，又不至于像是拿别人家伤心事开玩笑的混账。   
键盘声停下来，皮什切克按捺不住好奇心走到沙发一侧探头看，备忘录上空空如也。  
有这么难写吗？这句话不应当说出口，开水没溅到自己的手上是喊不出声。  
“按你说的，你家人的工作都是普通的朝九晚五，周末才有空。哪怕是周末出行也要提前约好，今天勉强还能算是周二，明天周三我还要去开会，周五调休，然后就是周末。按照这个日程推算，最迟最迟周三前你要发邮件，周四前拿到确认你家人的确认，加油。”皮什切克停止观察敲三个单词删六个单词的行为，准备做自己的事。  
之前他忙疯了，睁眼项目闭眼邮件，行尸走肉。罗伊斯看到他拖着步子回房，睡一晚上再拖着步子出门，打游戏的动静很自觉的小了些，全靠每天早上十分钟对着镜子摸五款发蜡发油的冥想时间撑着。临近年底，私人邮箱塞满了折扣邮件，平板落在了罗伊斯手上，只能用手机看，亚马逊邮件跳开就是小熊软糖促销信息。  
皮什切克转头看罗伊斯，发现他已经合上平板，键盘斜压在腿上，气鼓鼓看着他“你讨厌”  
“我怎么了”皮什切克看他  
罗伊斯更气了把腿上的键盘掀翻，它打了几个圈落在浅色布艺沙发上，留下浅凹痕”我不知道写什么，你还催我”  
皮什切克看着平整的沙发表面，又看看生气的坐姿歪扭的罗伊斯，不知道哪个存在才是真实，也不知道自己应当如何辨别真假，他没有生气的余力“你需要我怎么帮你？”  
“我不知道。”罗伊斯耷拉着头，垂头丧气，这样很少见，哪怕是玩奥德赛在同一个地图同一个关卡被毒液喷，掉进化学池，用完了九颗红心，死掉活过来一百零一百回，他也只会从沙发一头跳到另一头，给沙发造成不存在的伤害，捡起手柄继续下一场，不知觉的，生机勃勃的。  
“最后一次”皮什切克说。他打开了平板，把滑落的键盘放在罗伊斯的腿上“我口述，你负责写，其余内容自己酌情删减，这样行吗”  
“卢卡什，你知道吗，你的头上有圣光”  
“马尔科，你知道吗，是我的头挡着了屋顶吊灯的光”  
“可以开始了吗？”  
皮什切克喝完了剩下的水指点”开一封新邮件，主题是周末预约，抬头是罗伊斯女士，你姐结婚了吗？”  
“结婚了”罗伊斯照做，在写抬头的时候，肌肉记忆写出了姐姐的昵称，手指在键盘上悬空好一会，才想起要改过来”我侄子都三岁的，超级超级可爱的”为了强调侄子的可爱，罗伊斯敲键盘的力度加重几分。  
皮什切克没管他，在他炫耀侄子的可爱背景音中，直接拿过键盘自己写完了邮件。措辞得体简洁，像所有知道自己的久未见面的学弟早逝，发给辗转得来的亲属邮箱的慰问信，如果不介意能否告知学弟的墓地地址，他想去看看。  
皮什切克把平板压在罗伊斯的面前，打断了他的话“这样行吗？”  
罗伊斯稍觉不满 “有点点冷淡。”  
“我的意思说清楚了吗？”  
“说清楚了”  
“邮箱是正确的？”  
“我用奥德赛大都市的电力供应保证”感谢罗伊斯，皮什切克甚至知道这是哪一关关卡和boss是什么。  
“明白”皮什切克敲下了键盘的快捷键，大小不到百k的邮件发出了。  
“等等！！”罗伊斯跳起来，手忙脚乱的想要抢回键盘。皮什切克点击平板进入了已发送邮件栏目，展示给罗伊斯”邮件有问题吗？当然现在撤回也还来得及。”  
“没，没有。挺好的”  
“好了，我明天要上班，先去睡了。你好好玩游戏，无论发生什么事，收到你姐姐的回复邮件，我们再说”皮什切克拍拍罗伊斯的头，打着呵欠往房间走。  
通常在工作日他都睡的挺好的，至少可以保证一觉醒来就是还差十分钟闹钟就该吵吵闹闹的状态。然而今天不是通常，他翻来覆去的，意识游离在睡眠外，一睁眼，看到一个轮廓靠在床边，轮廓说我吵醒了你？  
皮什切克张嘴就是一个呵欠，让后续那句“我还没睡着”根本说不出口。  
罗伊斯也不要他答复“我不想一个人待着。能不能让我在这里打游戏，不会吵到你。”  
“不要熬夜，早点睡”说着又是一个呵欠“晚安”。  
屋里没有灯，皮什切克只看到了一个轮廓，罗伊斯却能看清楚皮什切克每个细节，当鬼也就这点好处了。他朝着罗伊斯的方向侧向睡，哪怕看不见罗伊斯，困的要命也努力睁开眼睛听他说话，是个好人。晚安像是一个恩准他入睡的信号，终于睡着了。罗伊斯没有玩游戏，把手柄放在床头柜上，一手一伸就能搭在皮什切克的头上。他想了想把手搭上去拍拍皮什切克的头，像是哄着什么小动物。  
皮什切克的睡姿别扭一条手臂横在枕头上伸出床边。罗伊斯想把皮什切克的手塞回被窝，他整只手抓住了皮什切克的手腕，被暖风烘烤的微微出汗的手指轻微的抽动，罗伊斯停住了动作。仔细看是一只潜伏的飞虫晃悠悠飞过，在手指上撞了一个跟头。  
原来和他无关，罗伊斯想。  
突然的他不想打游戏，他也不需要睡觉，他抱着膝盖在皮什切克身边安静的坐了一晚上，看自缝隙中透进来的灯光，像过往的很多的夜晚一样 。 

很多事都不按照最初预想来发展。就像留住了两个月的生产加发出的翻单还能翻着花样出差错，还像皮什切克一回家，就看到罗伊斯抱着平板守着门口等他“我姐回邮件，发了墓地的地址还有定位”  
“哦，动作好快”皮什切克摘下手套围巾和外套。车子在楼下放着积尘太久，看不出车身原来的喷漆，实在没办法开出。哪怕公寓楼下就有公交线路，往东走两个街道就是地铁站，天冷乘公共交通工具出行总是不便，至少现在皮什切克现在能用单音节回答的，就不用多字节。  
“我姐还说，想见你”  
“见吧”

皮什切克答应见面邀约的口吻很痛快，像是应下了喊隔壁街道的家庭餐厅外卖当晚饭一样痛快，可当他反应过来，答应某些事总要比喊外卖慎重些，至少喊错外卖可以一个电话取消，而不是做足心理准备去回复见面邮件。  
再慎重又怎么样，他还是得答应这次见面，毕竟要求见面的人是罗伊斯的姐姐。嗯，问题有时候就是这么简单。

“我姐姐，无论是大姐还是二姐都已经结婚了。”罗伊斯坐在窗台上看着皮什切克忙前忙后，窗外有着难得好天气，透着窗户看过去，天空透亮蓝得像window的开机桌面，阳光照的人懒洋洋的，适合给麻雀撒把面包屑。糟糕离开没多久，他已经有点想念坏脾气坏心眼的乌鸦群。  
“我知道，你的小侄子都三岁了。活泼可爱是乐高一把好手，放在你房间的乐高蝙蝠车是你们两个一起拼的”皮什切克说着，把棕色大衣放回衣柜，颜色太轻佻了不够端庄。黑色呢？不行，黑色又太过阴沉了。虽然他今天的目的地的确是墓地代表他是要去参加一场葬礼，不对，葬礼已经是很久之前的事。等等这关葬礼什么事。  
皮什切克凝视着敞开的衣柜门，觉得一切乱了套，每件衣服都吵吵嚷嚷选我选我，但每件衣服都贴着我不适合的标签。。他的衣柜在他外派的时候发生了一场了暴动。  
“不，我的意思是，你不用紧张，照常穿就好了。穿的太好看，我姐夫们的脾气都，嗯”  
罗伊斯的声音听起来像在笑，这时候可太给人添乱了。皮什切克回头，罗伊斯正坐在窗台上踢着腿，他大概是有多动症，坐不住，嘴停了就是手在动，手停下来了，就是腿乱摆，总要闹出点动静，大概也是这原因，乌鸦把他纳为同类，每天在窗台上对吵隔着玻璃咚咚咚的敲也没往玻璃上洒下一炮炸弹。  
阳光很好，让人没办法直视光源，哪怕光源坐着一个鬼魂，那个鬼魂正笑嘻嘻的安慰人“不用紧张，我姐特别好说话，除了我翘课踢球她会用大头书揍我。”  
皮什切克想笑，就是吃到了好吃的东西看到了好看的风景，想要表达发自内心的快乐的笑。他说“这是第一次见家长，总要穿着体面给你家人留下一个好印象”  
“按照平时上班穿就好了。你看着就是长辈会喜欢的长相，很沉稳很靠谱，总之…”罗伊斯从窗台上跳下来，踩着床铺来到衣柜前，无视皮什切克非常不赞成的目光，随手从挂着大衣的分格，一路拿着衬衫背心长裤，一把塞到皮什切克怀里“就这样穿。”  
“不”罗伊斯手气惊人，随手抓出了四种颜色的搭配，皮什切克坦诚道”我是不会按照你的品味穿出们的“  
”我觉得你在歧视我的品味“罗伊斯从床铺上跳下来  
”你可以当作是这是准中年男性和青少年之间的衣品代沟“皮什切克把衣物一一回归原位，也敲定了出门要穿什么。  
“我当作是你在夸我年轻”  
“当然，你永远年轻，不用怀疑了

墓园在郊外，可以追溯到百年前，这座城市的居民总有长辈在这躺着，无论他们去世时是什么样的年纪，那都是停留在过去的事。  
罗伊斯的姐姐给的位置很详尽，进了墓园沿着主道往左走，第十个墓碑往拐弯，往前走靠近湖边，远远望去，柳树只剩下枯萎的枝条。走到这，也到了罗伊斯的墓碑。 常有人照料，与土壤接壤处没有杂草。大理石材质的墓碑，刻着罗伊斯的名字生卒年岁。墓碑上的有张小照片，发型新潮得让人侧目，至少皮什切克是低头看了看斜跨包里的泰迪熊“夸奖道品味不错”  
照片上的罗伊斯很年轻，拍照时间离他的去世时间没隔多久，五官还没来得及被成长拉扯起来，看起来像个大学生，还是大一更入学会在主校区迷路的那种。他恍惚间分不清照片上的罗伊斯和他身边的罗伊斯哪个才是罗伊斯。  
皮什切克低头往下看，隔着一块大理石，隔着厚厚一层土，为什么罗伊斯却不再会跟他说话了？他放下来自市区一路颠簸带过来的百合花，又急忙往后退一步，他怕踩到了罗伊斯。  
可罗伊斯坐在墓碑上，脚后跟一下一下敲击死亡年龄“没事，踩着我也不疼”  
皮什切克想往前迈步，却又停住，这场奇遇把他带入了茫茫荒野，进不得退不得，他被困住了。  
“卢卡什”   
“皮什切克先生”  
他被呼唤声拉回了意识。罗伊斯的目光越过他的肩膀看过去，他顺势也看过去。  
是一名女士，金发，看起来像是大病初愈，状态精神奕奕，边角有着难掩的憔悴，她看起来疲惫万分，好像走上这条道路耗尽了她所有力气  
“你好。我是马尔科的长姐。不，不用喊我的夫姓。就喊我罗伊斯吧”  
罗伊斯的姐姐和罗伊斯的血缘关系不难看出了，不是外表，是一种本质的东西。当然说话的方式也很像，很利索的语气，声音如果经过机器压缩改造，初次听是分辨不出的。  
皮什切克主动伸出手，对着这位女士，很多礼节并不重要“我怕分不清”  
“分得清，特别是现在”罗伊斯的姐姐不介意，与他握手“你的小熊很可爱”  
“谢谢”皮什切克从包里拿出小熊“是马尔科送我的礼物，你要抱抱吗？”  
“当然”她重复着“当然。我可以吗？哦。谢谢”  
罗伊斯离开了他的墓碑，来到了长姐身边，双手环过她的脖子，埋首其中，明明比起姐姐身量不知道高出多少，却还是会撒娇。  
皮什切克为姐弟团聚后退一步让出了空间。  
长姐的情绪恢复的很快，她只是眼圈发红，罗伊斯已经躲到了一旁吸鼻子。“你惹他生气了，居然送泰迪熊给你当礼物。”  
“他给我送什么礼物我都不奇怪，毕竟他的性格就是这样的”  
“是的没错。不过你们的关系肯定很好。要是你惹他生气，在他气消之前，他是不愿意搭理你的。但凡他还愿意恶作剧，说明一切都是小事“  
”不差，大概是我不玩游戏的人，也知道任天堂的新动向“  
”是的是的，是他会做的事。他会把喜欢的事说上一千零一遍”  
“像南看台”  
“像fifa”  
两人对眼大笑出声。  
“你们关系这么好，为什么之前没听他说起你”  
“我比他高几届。之前宿舍漏水，我申请换宿，结果换到他宿舍，算是舍友。没过多久漏水问题解决了我也换回去了，之后就没联系了。前不久同学会，听到了马尔科的消息…”  
以罗伊斯为中心开始和进行的对话都非常顺利。沉甸甸压在皮什切克心中说谎的重负化作了空气，他自如的和罗伊斯的家人讨论着罗伊斯，好像他们的确是不同年纪同专业的校友，因为一场意外同宿，暗地里成了好朋友。所有人都为这段隐蔽发展出的友谊高呼不可思议。罗伊斯的毕业礼时，他会特地请假回来给他送上一束百合花，毕业礼的热门花束还包括向日葵，有玫瑰吗？  
他在BVB好好工作，等着罗伊斯在门兴积攒够资历跳槽过来，他们会是同一个部门，为不同的项目发愁。罗伊斯懒得开车时会打电话要蹭顺风车，他开车停在路边，发信息给罗伊斯让他快些这个路段不能停车，罗伊斯会朝他跑过来，身后是长姐训斥他懒惰不愿意考驾照还要麻烦人的声音。在这样的背景音了，罗伊斯向跳上驾驶座，绑好安全带指挥他马上离开这。  
这是他和罗伊斯匆匆捏造出的、无缘的人生，也许这也是另一个时空真切存在的人生。  
顺着践踏出的小道往外走，进停车场时，长姐问道 “你今天有空吗？”  
“有，怎么了”  
“我父母想见见马尔科的朋友，你方便去看看他们吗？”  
皮什切克看着罗伊斯站在姐姐身边，手牵手，抬眼望着他，他能说什么，他只能说好。

这是最最最普通的民居，有着最最最普通的一家五口。  
皮什切克下车，被罗伊斯夫妇抱个满怀“谢谢，太感谢你了”他们这样说，全靠长姐用推的用劝的才让所有人进屋。  
这是他的家，罗伊斯自在多了，他牵够姐姐，紧紧拥抱了父母，用鬼魂的姿态摆弄的各式表情，终于想起了皮什切克。他牵着皮什切克的手往里走，安慰着“别怕，我很喜欢你，我的家里人一定很喜欢你”  
客厅的大暖炉很着眼，这也能解释为什么罗伊斯这么怕冷。他们在客厅坐下，喝了很多很多茶说了很多很多的话。罗伊斯挤进了沙发挽着母亲的手靠着母亲坐，是个被娇纵着长大的小儿子。他不允许被插话，只能坐着看，无聊只打呵欠，看着皮什切克应对自如的样子，不满的做个鬼脸，换来了皮什切克轻轻的一个眨眼，像是一个暗号。  
“对了”皮什切克像是想起了什么了“马尔科之前送给我一份礼物，我想你们会想要抱抱它”皮什切克看向了长姐，自墓园起，她就没放下那只泰迪熊。泰迪熊从长姐传递了二姐手里，在侄子的怀里停留的久一些，最后落在双亲手上，抱着捧着。罗伊斯坐着母亲的身边，把手伸向双亲的手中。  
“马尔科”母亲喊道  
他说“我在。  
”马尔科“父亲喊道  
他说”我在“  
皮什切克悄悄的撤离，他没来得及改姓氏，这个场景他融不进去。  
他踩着楼梯到了二楼的罗伊斯房间，刚进来时，罗伊斯给他介绍过。  
在楼梯转角处，不是一个好位置，最晚出生的孩子总要享受一些区别待遇。普通男青年房间的装扮，有狗的画报，主队横幅，签名球衣被装裱在画框里挂在最显眼的地方。书桌上摆放一排照片，小时候穿着松松垮垮青训服的单个人，家庭大合照，从膝盖上空无一物到膝盖上坐着软绵绵的小侄子，毕业合照、奇奇怪怪的立刻拍自拍，时日远久，胶片表面发黄。这里有着 罗伊斯的一生、他的家人、他的爱、他的理想、他的向往、他的主队、他的依恋、他的爱。  
皮什切克不知道自己在这里坐了多久，直到罗伊斯走上来坐在他对面问”你在看什么？“  
“我突然不见没吓到你的家人”  
“没有”罗伊斯摇摇头“姐姐她看着你走上来的，她说让你静静好好想念我，还说我们的感情真好，为什么不早些说。她们好像误会了什么，我没办法解释，总之你下去无论他们说什么，你微笑就好”  
皮什切克被都逗笑了。  
“对就是这样”为了表示鼓励，罗伊斯连忙鼓掌。  
“那我们在这里说再见？”皮什切克说。  
“什么？”话题跳的太快，罗伊斯没听懂。  
“物归原主”皮什切克指了指房间又指了指罗伊斯“这里才是你家”  
“嗯…”罗伊斯偏头考虑这个问题，很快下了决定“没错这里是我家。所以等你出差完了再送我回来，毕竟你一个人孤零零”  
“是因为在我那可以无限制的看球赛打游戏补漫画还不会被你姐姐骂吧”看着罗伊斯得意洋洋的样子，皮什切克差点没忍住伸手刮他的鼻子。  
罗伊斯充耳不闻“谁让我们关系好呢”  
“的确是”皮什切克点点头，不刮鼻子了，他要弹罗伊斯的额头


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来源于winter heat ，当然最后出来的效果跟这首歌完全没关系  
> *灯光秀和人工降雪参考的是迪士尼  
> *都是瞎掰的，初雪时间内当然别是  
> *别认真

Cohabiter（7）

是房东提醒他，如果不准备续约，该考虑收拾东西和找新房子的事。  
皮什切克保存了银行水单，跟房东道谢。新租房倒不是问题，他在多特蒙德的租房直接签了三年长租，规避了涨房租的困扰了。  
只是…  
皮什切克叉着腰站在客厅一角，房间的布置全收眼下。没开封的恐怖片、正在充电的游戏主机、看完之后在地面垒高高的漫画刊物，高坐在抱枕上的小熊和小熊隔壁裹着球队周边毯子用平板看漫画的罗伊斯。  
毯子十分眼熟，皮什切克走过去捏着毯子问”怎么给装过来？“  
奥德赛比起球赛比起其他游戏有个好处可以随玩随停。罗伊斯操纵马里奥跳到了一个高处，抬头问”什么？“  
皮什切克扯着毯子“收拾东西。这毯子怎么给装过来了？”  
罗伊斯扯回了毯子“毯子暖，空调温度不用开这么高”  
“今年暖冬，十一月月底了还没下雪”皮什切克打开电视调到新闻频道充当背景音。极端天气不讲道理，连带着家电组原有的推荐计划通通推翻，负责季节性产品就这点坏处，省心和同质性强这些问题连带也不是问题。  
“你是不是又要回去多特蒙德开月会？？”罗伊斯猛然惊醒，丢下手柄抱着皮什切克不撒手“带上我”  
罗伊斯没有重量，皮什切克毫无负担拖着他满屋子清点物品。能装箱寄回的，这次回去能用手提箱拉回去的，要丢掉，要卖二手的，才半年的功夫哪来这么多的东西。  
“你先把你的东西清理好，这堆漫画怎么处理？”  
“我处理好了就带我回去吗？”罗伊斯拽着皮什切克的衣角不放手。  
“不谈条件”皮什切克不知道从哪又抽出来一本漫画，这本他也看过“等你清理完了再说”  
如果这是游戏，皮什切克应该会收到您已完成发动室友做家务的日常任务，积分加五，暂无奖励。皮什切克没有点击领取，这是今年最后一次回多特蒙德，他有大把大把的东西要人力扛回去，奖励可以攒着一起领。  
“说好的，我收拾完了就带我一起回去”罗伊斯比皮什切克少了不止一点的耐心，狠狠拽了一把皮什切克的衣角甩手跑路了。  
猛地没站稳，皮什切克摔坐在地上，他索性平躺在地面看着天花板。客厅一角的霉菌停滞不变。罗伊斯怕冷，即使察觉不到温度，暖冬天里，仍然裹着毯子开足暖气。暖气烘干屋内水汽，霉菌痕迹淡了不少。  
原来已经在这里生活了这么久了。  
摆放在桌面的手机响起，喊了两声马尔科没人应答，只能自己爬起来接电话，是母亲。  
闲聊没几句，先是问身体再是问什么时候回家。事务只有大概，拿不准，一时没注意拿出塘塞客人的口吻，落了一阵骂 。  
皮什切克拿出愿意长谈的姿态，坐在地毯上靠着沙发说计划，先回去多特蒙德交接工作，事态顺利上午拿到了假，就能预定下午的飞波兰的机票，回到华沙再转大巴，如果弟弟有空开车来接，一定能赶上晚饭。弟弟在电话大声叫嚷，过了变声期没多久的声音听着高了几个度。刚拿到了驾照的人最愿意出门，他说要按照uber新年价格收费。  
皮什切克说好，还有礼物。罗伊斯的心智跟几个读大学的弟弟相差无几，送的礼物终于跳脱出大学研究生课本范围  
母亲，弟弟、祖父母，大家族人员繁多，一通电话打了一个小时。室友很贴心，把东西一一分类好，只差机械性的打包工作。皮什切克卷起袖子，打算一次弄完。  
罗伊斯提醒”该晚餐，吃完了再弄”  
皮什切克指着客厅残骸“这堆呢”  
罗伊斯拍着胸口说我来，皮什切克没把这句话当真。第二天醒来准备上班看到了乱糟糟的客厅十分坦然。回来的场景像个灰姑娘的教母下凡，进门时还遇到了来取东西的快递员，他签了这张单，看了眼地址是罗伊斯家。客厅干净如新 ，随时随地可以拎包走人。  
“提醒我立刻去亚马逊买个家用监控摄像头，这样家里被偷干干净净我还能拿着录像带报警”皮什切克提了提收拾好的行李箱，这是家里能找到最大尺寸的行李箱，重的他单手提不起，视他的vip健身卡于无物。  
罗伊斯给最后一个纸箱封箱，转头给他一个鬼脸。  
“寄走了什么东西？”皮什切克把行李推到角落的鞋柜旁。  
“我拿你的邮箱和我姐谈好了，漫画游戏统统丢给她，她经验丰富”  
“你姐是不是知道什么？”皮什切克翻着往来邮件，心生狐疑。  
“你能帮我给她们买礼物吗？”  
“回多特蒙德一起买”

他们回了多特蒙德，买的是当天下午的飞机票。短途飞行机票不包括高数额的行李托运额度，两个行李箱下来，两佰欧是逃不掉。皮什切克低头趴坐在斜跨包上的泰迪熊，泰迪熊不看他，整理出两大包行李的罗伊斯看天看地也不看他。  
皮什切克百忙之中还要应对罗伊斯督促他出门买礼物的敲打，背景音是马里奥飞跃月亮地图，紫月亮在地球凹面。  
“这是第几个地图？”皮什切克问  
“后面还有很多地图”罗伊斯说  
答非所问，皮什切克不介意“你在家这么有空，怎么不在网上买礼物”  
“这是节日气氛”罗伊斯说的振振有词。  
“人挤人？皮什切克反问。  
“你快去上班吧”罗伊斯推着皮什切克往外走，裹着毯子继续游戏。  
“你记得列单子，周五晚上我有空”皮什切克在门口停住脚步，叮嘱了一句才出门，然后小熊被说烦的罗伊斯摔到了门上，在地上滚了几圈。

周五晚上的空闲是皮什切克加班加点赶出来的，同组的同事为了泄愤点单下午茶的时候直接挂帐在他的名下。皮什切克从老总办公室回来，只剩下几个鸡翅骨架和因为太酸没人要的橙汁。。  
商家提前了一个月为圣诞+新年两个大型节日预热，MC的圣诞神曲从街头一路放到了街尾，第一家商铺在还在前奏，下一首就是副歌。无论是歌曲放到哪，罗伊斯接歌接的毫无压力，比起商家的大音响，在耳边嗡嗡叫的黄黑蜜蜂更有杀伤力。  
在第三回不自觉的跟着罗伊斯哼哼完整首歌，对着周围空气挥手的动作看起来太不正常，皮什切克只能捏小熊耳朵泄愤“停住。想想我们出门的目的，是买礼物的，不是街头ktv。”  
“你真的是一点跟女性逛街的经验都没有。先逛一圈，对比好折，刷卡买东西，提着大包小包一起回家”罗伊斯看什么都觉得新鲜热闹，他趴在皮什切克肩膀吧嗒吧嗒“折扣力度好厉害，是不是准备搞完这一票就卷铺盖走人”  
皮什切克顺着罗伊斯的手指看过去，嗯，终于有个他认识的logo，他斟酌言辞，很委婉的说“这个牌子我妈挺喜欢的，一年下来用度能刷掉我一张卡，要倒闭的可能性不大”  
“是你卡额度太低了”罗伊斯嘲笑着。  
皮什切克报了一个数字，罗伊斯睁大眼，伸出手环着皮什切克的手臂不放”我看到前面游戏店新年的打折，打折之后很便宜，单据还能再商场兑印花抽奖，买给我吧，我运气不好，可以多买几台吗？“  
皮什切克没忍住笑出声，眼睛弯着，嘴巴咧开，露出白牙。视线余光能看到了旁边路人诧异的目光。他抬手按在耳朵的蓝牙耳机，多按几次价升量的键位“你再说一次，商场的信号不好，听不清”  
他给了路人一个礼节性的微笑，好像刚才笑的脸红耳次肩膀在抖的人不是他。  
演技自然生动，挽救的动作行云流水，换做是没良心的始作俑者在一旁的笑的满餐桌打滚，手伸进了热汤，头发沾满了蓝莓酱。皮什切克对着罗伊斯招招手，示意他赶紧回来，礼物大采购才刚开始。  
他们先进了彩妆柜台了，沐浴着精心设置过角度的暖黄打光，店铺外的椅子上，坐满了拿着手机的男朋友或是弟弟，这是罗伊斯强调的。在脱了大衣卷起袖子大杀特杀（比喻）的女性群体里像两个异端，忙疯的柜姐都忍不住偷看几眼。  
罗伊斯问“如果是你母亲用习惯性的品牌直接拿王牌产品就好了，而且赶上新年折扣，小样不用钱”  
”经验丰富？“皮什切克对化妆品保养品兴致缺到了地底，他一手搭在了柜台上，斜身站，衬衫背心西装裤拉成了笔挺的直线，非常惹眼，女性福利，仅次于打折。  
“我有两个姐姐，身经百战”罗伊斯指了指罚坐的男士们。  
“你来挑，把你姐姐和母亲的份也拿上。希望这家化妆品贵的不会被收礼物的人投诉”  
罗伊斯对着他皱鼻子，成年人喜欢用钱说话，间歇性不走心的，然而他也没好到哪，直接拿了四只睫毛膏和两支熨斗眼霜，毫无辨识度的礼物。最后是柜姐看不下去，拎着两套新年套装直接堆在皮什切克面前，开始三十秒的强有力的年龄肤质相关性的小课程。罗伊斯这个小没良心，窜到了罚坐位去看人打游戏。  
有时候专业的事情得交给专业人士。  
皮什切克拿着单据穿越了汹涌人群去柜台买单，他的身高在人群毫无作用，又穿越过同样汹涌的人群回到柜台提货。罗伊斯一步一步踩在行人的头顶，玩起了真人马里奥，除了他拥有无尽的生命。  
皮什切克拎着两大袋的礼物包站在商场门口，背后是暖气，面朝冷风，他对罗伊斯说“快告诉我，给男性家族成员的礼物你可以在网上买，甚至已经买好了。这决定了明后两天你有没有任天堂和平板玩”  
罗伊斯眨眨眼“我下单了。你爸的香水，我爸的钱包。你弟的游戏机还有侄子的乐高，amazon会员，快递次日送达”  
“所以我们的任务完成，我可以回家睡觉”皮什切克夸奖的拍拍了小熊耷拉的脑袋。  
“可是大街有新年灯光秀预演，半个小时看完再走吗“像全世界全人类央求着疲惫大人的小孩子，罗伊斯双手拽着皮什切克的手，眼睛紧紧的看着远处的绚丽的灯光和喧闹的人声。  
”我圣诞节再带你来看？”皮什切克提议道“不是，新年也行？，我们五点出门吃晚饭，然后占据大街最近的位置看庆典等倒数灯光秀”  
“你飞波兰的飞机是20号，你回去前还要把泰迪熊送回我家，别说新年，圣诞节我们都见不到面”  
罗伊斯有些委屈了。  
“见面是能见到的，不是还有whatapp视频吗？”  
“和一只泰迪熊视频不觉得很奇怪吗？”  
“我的室友是泰迪熊，同居的过程中我们建立起深厚感情，跟室友视频很正常”  
罗伊斯瘪着嘴又笑起来“好吧，那就圣诞节视频见”  
“先跟我去一趟车库”皮什切克说“我总不能提着这两袋东西看灯光秀”

灯光秀是商场自己承办的节目，场景多是圣诞新年意象的投影，配合了当年热榜单曲，看多了也觉得无趣。年轻人也只是要一个聚会的由头，平安夜更是不缺出来聚会的年轻人，商场干脆请来了知名DJ，凑成户外夜场蹦迪。  
十二月月初只是调试阶段，人流不大，除了出来买礼物的人群。历经商场内一役，眼前不断绝手牵手的情侣、聚成团的学，迎面走的一家五口，小儿子像罗伊斯一样央求父母给买新游戏，两个姐姐在旁拆台，之前万圣节买的游戏还没打通关。  
这是最普通的人世间。  
哪怕是一个人走在大街上，皮什切克也不觉得寂寞，蓝牙耳机关掉了电源只是一个摆设，罗伊斯在一旁的叽叽喳喳指指点点的声音没有停过，他捡着调着自己听到的问题回答。  
他看到地面上有一滩痕迹，抬头看天，天气很好，干净的看得见星星，不像下雨的样子。   
罗伊斯嘴馋，跑到一个棉花糖摊位了，围着最大了粉红色棉花糖狠狠的舔了一圈，装模作样的舔着嘴唇。他看着皮什切克很认真抬头低头的看，也跟着过去抬头低头“在看什么？”  
“地上有东西”  
罗伊斯看了一眼反映过来“哦。今年暖冬不下雪，商场为了凑人气弄出来了人工降雪。看样子是没调试好试剂浓度，出来了一大团泡沫”  
皮什切克点点头“你怎么知道？”  
“商场facebook说的”  
“你之前的号？不会是灵异事件？”皮什切克说完才觉得哪里不对。  
“小号！！我还怕被我姐追着问”  
“害怕还把漫画寄回去”  
“没关系的，我以前就经常帮朋友收着漫画，杂物柜上都是，哪天缺钱直接上ebay转二手，谁让他们不来拿”  
这种话罗伊斯只是说说，皮什切克只是听听。  
“走到这，干脆去看看圣诞树，不知道星星挂上去没”

商场有着全程的最大的圣诞树，将近三层楼高。三角形的树身缠绕满了七彩灯条小灯泡，挂着玩具玩偶。罗伊斯眼尖看到树上有着同款泰迪熊，指给皮什切克看，他眯着眼看不清，都是电脑蓝光的功劳。罗伊斯索性往上跳，抱着泰迪熊跟皮什切克喊着”给我拍照“  
皮什切克说好点开了相机，放大再放大，终于看清了罗伊斯身边的小熊。他按下了拍照键，成品不好看，只有被灯光照的枯黄的枝叶和孤零零的小熊，没关系，他知道那里有罗伊斯。  
他们绕着圣诞树走了一圈又一圈的，人流少，方便他们自由发挥，玩的比圣诞节当天还热闹。  
皮什切克的自拍风格传统，罗伊斯的前卫，合照了几百张，只有一张是满意的：调到前置摄像头，皮什切克的手伸的长长的拿着相机，大大一棵树被含括在镜头内，小小的两个人缩聚在照片一角，拿相机的人不能动，只能委屈罗伊斯蹲着身，发旋抵着皮什切克的下巴，咔嚓一声，一切定格。  
罗伊斯对着照片很满意，围了皮什切克转着圈蹦蹦跳跳，他说明年新年有空吗？去伦敦坐摩天轮的看烟花吧。这可比灯光秀好看多了。  
皮什切克答应了，生怕他不信在备忘录加上了一笔。  
罗伊斯停不住，不是跑就是跳，这一跳，他没有落在地上。  
他缓慢飘起，不，不是飘起，是自足尖化作微小的荧光消逝，衬着周边圣诞灯饰，星星点点美的不像样。  
“这是怎么回事？”皮什切克想要抓罗伊斯的手，却抓不牢，想要抱住他却抱个空。在旁人眼里，他像个突然发病的怪人对着一团空气张牙舞爪，可是他知道自己要挽救些什么。  
“大概是完成了心愿，我要消失了”罗伊斯还在笑，哪怕是看到皮什切克慌乱的神情“我一直很想跟家人朋友以外的人，好了是情侣啦，来看圣诞树，没想到陪我的是你。谢谢不仅是为了心愿，也是为了这半年”  
“那我该怎么办”皮什切克冷静下来，看着罗伊斯升空，离开地面更远。  
“当然是接好你的礼物”罗伊斯顺应着不知名的力量升起，伸长四肢像是玩着东南亚旅游景点的起飞游戏，他飞的更高，终于低头才能看到皮什切克的脸。他伸出双手捧着皮什切克的脸，用尽最后一分力气低头吻下去，亲吻他的额头。  
“提前说，圣诞快乐和新年快乐。”  
皮什切克追逐着四散的星光抬头，有异物落入他眼里，打湿了眼眶。与节奏一同舞动的灯光投影，人工雪花喷发仪器绑在巨大白炽灯头下，雪花被高流明的灯光照的通透，折射出七彩光的在空中打转。  
而与红色雪花灯光投影一同落下的是初雪，周围是热闹吵嚷的人群，圣诞歌放了一千遍还会再放一千零一遍，没人知道第一片雪花是落在皮什切克的额头上。


	8. Chapter 8

Cohabiter(8)

“‘一场好梦’这是卢卡什对我说的最后一句话。感谢高科技，我们甚至需要app来标明辈分。卢卡什是个非常贴心长辈，他说直接喊卢卡什，省得你们拿查备份当借口玩手机。”  
“安静。我没有哭，谢谢，不需要纸巾手绢，嘲笑也可以免了。我怎么说也是主持过跨国会议的人，主持一场葬礼顺便致辞真的不是问题，刚才的哽咽是因为我在发言稿上标注了停顿符号，这是演讲的节奏。顺便提一句，感谢各位出席这次葬礼。”  
“容我再重复一句，这是一场葬礼。对于我们来说，葬礼似乎是一种很稀有的事。今天我们的主人公是一个很固执甚至可以说是坚持自我的人，他拒绝了生物科技，拒绝了人工智能，拒绝了一切能延续生命的外力援助，以八十五岁低龄步入人生坟墓。”  
“作为了卢卡什最疼爱的孙子或是曾孙子，有异议的长辈前辈后辈在葬礼可以任天堂联机，随便哪个地图，最先打倒boss的人赢，fifa也行，欢迎挑战。我们先说回正事，流程只给我预留了三分钟发，我也只写了八百字的致辞，现在光是跟你们吵架都用了一分钟，帮个忙，别说话，让我念完这份稿子。念完了我们可以拿着啤酒去卢卡什的坟墓前吵架，他会很高兴我们的关系这么融洽”  
“卢卡什.皮什切克，我的祖父或是曾曾祖父是我见过最好的人。先别哭，让我念玩稿子大致说说他的平生。工作，当然得先说乏善可陈的工作，他勤勤恳恳，在同一家公司任职到老，帮忙公司开拓了东欧市场，对于这点我深表感谢，因为我实在是找不到比BVB更适合工作的公司，在七十四岁终于申请退休，收到致意邮件塞爆了公司邮件。”  
“爱情婚姻，他与祖母还是曾祖母恋爱，结婚生儿育女，两个女儿一个儿子，其中有我的母亲，对了我喊他曾祖父。他提前完成了许多人一生的目标。过早的三代同堂像是一个灾难，哪怕卢卡什家最不缺就是就是手柄和游戏卡，然而我们最不缺就是吵架理由。我问过他不觉得吵吗？他的游戏打得很烂，还在坚持不懈在所有人的嘲笑中打下午。他打游戏很认真，我问了好几次他才反应过来，他想了想，带着笑对我说”不会，家里吵闹一些好，玩的开心吗？去吃雪糕好不好。然后祖母会走过来说别带坏小孩子，甜品只能出现在正餐后。卢卡什严厉不起来，是祖母管我们比较多。卢卡什会背对着祖母，对我们眨眨眼，像是一个暗号，偶尔甜食是可以出现在正餐前的。”  
“对了，我曾经听说，当然是听说，是分手多年后是祖母主动追回祖父的，当然也有人说是分手多年重逢再续旧情，卢卡什每次都有不同的说法，浪漫的、平淡的、有趣的、无聊的、没人知道哪个说法是真的，没关系，他们躺进了同一个坟墓，他们相爱了一辈子携手到老，这时候起立鼓掌。”  
“他是个蹩脚的编故事的人，是个矛盾的大人。打不好游戏，却沉迷于收集主机游戏卡，带着眼镜眯着眼看攻略。眼镜抬抬放放，偶尔镜架会弄乱他用五层发胶固定好的金发，长长刘海的垂着，一跳一跳像鱼饵。年轻时会下场踢球，老了坐在场边揉膝盖，只有这时候的他才会对手术稍有改观。对了对了对我怎么可以忘了祖父的泰迪熊，我就是为了帮祖父抢那只限量泰迪熊才能认识我的未婚妻，当然开头就是吵架的恋情发展并不顺，感谢祖父教导我的耐心和包容，我们走到了今天。”  
“他是一位睿智的老人，他用这是一场好梦的神情和语气对我们说过很多话，以至于我误以为一切如常，我们还能一起过一次热热闹闹的万圣节，说圣诞快乐说新年快乐再说复活节快乐，我们还能和他创无数的故事，猝不及防的，一切落幕，像是两小时电影。”   
“对他最喜欢的恐怖片。牧师在摇着手帕提醒我发言时间到了，我们的故事说不完，给我三小时三天也说不完。哪怕他已经去世，他长存于我们的回忆和脑海，他永远活着，他永远对我们微笑，背着祖母问我们要不要偷偷吃一个雪糕。”  
“就像马里奥最后被公主抛弃了，没关系，一路上我们还有九百九十九个月亮”

气氛热闹的不像一场葬礼。三明治、酒塔、偶尔葬礼和婚礼分享一个场景。  
一如致辞所说皮什切克家的孩子们拿着啤酒跑到了坟墓前闲聊。  
“这是我听过最烂的葬礼致辞”  
“你别哭，也别抢我纸巾”  
“玫瑰呢？”  
“什么玫瑰？”  
“谁毕业典礼？”  
“嘿，你忘了说不管什么节日卢卡什一定要送玫瑰这件事”  
“哦忘了，下次说？”  
“下次你葬礼的时候我会记得说的”  
""等等说回玫瑰  
“就卢卡什坐在前院里晒太阳时抱着晒太阳那束”  
“哦，万圣节到了”  
“万圣节买玫瑰是什么传统？”  
“卢卡什没说，我们也问不出”  
“没出息”  
“说不定是用后半生补哪一年缺掉的玫瑰”

半年不长，一个项目，一个短租。  
那半年的仅有的万圣节，皮什切克为了升职加薪加班，罗伊斯在家里打游戏。  
皮什切克八十四岁那年，无力的双手抓不住玫瑰，咕噜咕噜的滚落地上。  
他拿在手上、收纳在心口的玫瑰花终于送出去了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *写的时候挺多屁话说的，写完就没了  
> *本来想写成温情版的纪念艾米丽小姐的一朵玫瑰，然后，又跟这篇文半点关系都没有。


	9. The Story of Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *oooooc妈不认  
> *我都忘了自己玩了啥neta

罗伊斯抱着一袋子的即食食品站在自家大门前，掏掏左口袋又掏掏右口袋，完了没带钥匙。  
这不是第一次也不是最后一次，罗伊斯经验丰富，远到打电话问皮什切克什么时候回来，近到翻墙跳窗，他总有法子把自己弄进去，至于皮什切克事后调屋内监控会跟他上多久小课就是二话。  
尽管有方法，他还在做最后挣扎，空出的手搭在门把手用了点力，门开了。  
他脑子里瞬间跑出了八百条路线，有些老路都能看到结局，然而肌肉记忆推门进去，他乱踢的匡威联名球鞋消失，打开鞋柜里面满当当，多了一双皮鞋。  
哦常年外跑，间接性在家的人回来了。  
罗伊斯想往二楼跑，被地面上的袋子绊倒，几个踉跄后终于站稳，踢了一脚袋子赶紧拎着跑去厨房。他是两步并三步的上二楼，踩在木楼梯上咚咚作响。书房在楼梯口一端，没有关门，罗伊斯在门口探头看，三台环状排列电脑开着，皮什切克戴着防蓝光眼镜，镜片倒映着屏幕背光，一片白，有些吓人。  
罗伊斯在门口晃了两圈，没换来一个抬头。好吧，三个屏幕全开，键盘和鼠标同时操作，不用问是在做表。趁着没有监工，他得抓紧时间做完自己的事。  
在电脑前坐了一上午，ipage还停留在第一页，坐不住了换了一身衣服去附近踢球。他运气不好，二十四小时随便什么时候去都没有空位，可他长相讨人喜欢人缘好，场边站不到两分钟，就被熟人扯进去。踢完球，被风吹干了一身汗，他怕感冒在超市门口犹豫了半天，没扛住冰淇凌打折诱惑，小跑着进去小跑着出来，夏天吹过来风都是凝滞的，带着沉甸甸的水汽，罗伊斯咬着雪糕喜滋滋想着，果然甜食是脑力工作者最好搭档，天天往外跑的男朋友排第二。  
洗澡，用微波炉做简餐，把第一桶脏衣服丢进了干衣机，接着把第二桶脏衣服塞进去，皮什切克的衬衫就挑出来拿去店里干洗，明天出门时别忘了。整理干衣服的间隙，他还想起给二楼的皮什切克送一份简餐，被反问晚饭吃了什么。  
皮什切克对他的三餐要求不高，只要平时少吃含糖量偏高的甜食，说不听就拨牙医电话，屡试不爽。  
也许是运动也许是淋浴，晚上的手感很好，不对字句挑挑拣拣，忽略错字和病句，成功完成了当天进度，而且每隔半小时，他还跑上跑下的送水送水果。  
皮什切克不算话少的人，只是有些闷，忙起工作来，不愿意搭理人，看着罗伊斯也是匆匆看一眼问一句，像极了不靠谱的单亲家长。罗伊斯看了一眼屏幕，表格列出繁琐函数交叉对比，题目命名是预算初稿，新项目，看来有阵子大床要空一半。  
罗伊斯的成年礼是十年前，作为一个成熟稳重的大人，他有着极强的自理能力。肝完稿子进度，他调好了闹钟打了两把联机，踩着闹铃尾巴关游戏下线，耳麦传来亲友嘲笑”小马口的家长回来了，得九点睡觉八点醒”  
罗伊斯放弃纠正睡眠时间是十一点，提前一个小时回床上摸手机刷推特和ins是一件非常合理的事。  
房间的空调设置了九点半自动开启。罗伊斯一进门被下扫的风向吹的正着，他打个抖，踢开了拖鞋跳上床卷了整张被子像个大虫茧，几经困难才拿出自己的手，第一个动作就是摸索手机掉在床上哪个角落。  
睡前的刷sns是一件漫无目的且思绪涣散的事情，没有惊天爆料，漫画球队日常新闻综艺在他指尖流淌，困意就这样慢慢摸上他的眼睛，如果不是身旁的空位突然一沉。  
罗伊斯肩膀一抖，手机一角砸在枕头上，他有些被吓着了  
皮什切克的手拍拍他的后背，力气不大，却让胸腔里撞的乱跳的心定在下来。  
“初稿这么快做完了？我还以为你要通宵加班”罗伊斯转身，摊开了身上的虫茧，抓起被子的一角往身边扬，轻柔的空调被踏实的落在皮什切克的伸直双腿上，十足讨巧。  
这次皮什切克没有拍背，而是拍拍手，动作间带着柔顺剂气味，柔顺剂明明是他买的，却怎么也想不起气味，好像是郁金香。  
平时他一定会跟皮什切克搭话。但现在这种背靠床头坐，腰后塞着两个枕头，面无表情，手抱胸伸直腿的姿势，显而易见是在沉思，不是预算成本超标，就是提前预想到事后会计做不平的事，都是数字都是钱。皮什切克作为制片人，工作就是拿钱花钱，做得好有口碑多项目并行更是常事，永远提前市场五年是参加下一个项目下下个项目的立项会议。罗伊斯偶尔写稿发呆，忍不住想他能和皮什切克维持这么久的关系，大概是聚得少，见面光顾着想，哪有吵架心力。  
罗伊斯背着皮什切克睡着玩手机，身体后移贴的他更近些，不说话也没关系。胡乱想着，罗伊斯又犯困了。  
“你还是很在意上一年情人节我没有预定玫瑰只能送你康乃馨的事？”皮什切克开口，说的话让罗伊斯愣了愣“什么？”  
“还有我弄混了送给你和送给你小熊的事，我现在再一次和你解释这是意外，是店员给两只泰迪熊绑缎带时候帮错了标签，连带在包装礼盒上的例子也写错了。其实我觉得飞行员的小熊更适合你”  
“等等等等”罗伊斯翻身坐起来挥手喊停“你那么久没回家的，然后忙到不说话，一开口就是翻旧账，还是翻你自己的？？”  
皮什切克坐直些“这些事我需要跟你说清楚。是我做的不够到位，如果你有不满要直接说出来，不要压抑”  
罗伊斯比手做了第二个停止手势“我以为我们已经说清楚？你道歉给我买游戏带我去玩，我玩的开心不生气原谅你，说起来，你送的都是乐高游戏，感觉像哄小孩”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢”  
“那就行”皮什切克揉揉了鼻梁，带了一天眼镜，鼻梁上留下浅浅的印子“我需要把硬盘里的大文件发出去，我电脑没电了，只能用你的，而你的小说初稿开着放在桌面没关”  
“你看了？”罗伊斯跪坐离得皮什切克更近些“怎么样”  
“三流小说，不入流的剧本”皮什切克回答直白且快速，带着不加动摇的职业口吻“可是我很喜欢”  
身为一个创作者，罗伊斯只听到了前半句“这是初稿，刚写完，我准备放放丢空脑子再动手改，2万词小短篇正好能赶上杂志圣诞节特辑。”  
“如果你准备改，有些问题你需要特别注意”皮什切克转身在床头柜上拿起一叠纸，罗伊斯目测起码七页纸，他抓紧了枕头一角”别告诉我 ，这是你用专业眼光给出来的修改意见，孩子他爸，我会把你踹下床的”  
“不是专业视角，是观众个人观感。”  
“观众不会带着七张纸出影院”  
“但他们会带着对象、家人、朋友再一次走进影院”皮什切克放下手上的纸避免刺激罗伊斯“不全是修改意见，会夸你的。角色数量少、场景简单，以室内为主，时间跨度不长，外景是墓园和商场外街道，都是走路说话，不拉远景，不用排轨道，摄影师扛着镜头跟拍。只要做好了拍摄进度计划书，我可以争取到相对宽松的资金。还没有什么特效，除了鬼魂刚开始出现和结尾消失镜头需要后期处理，剩下直接用真人演员。而且这是女性向电影，虽然与九十年代，‘小妞电影’下坡路，但要从一群大片抢盘面，困难，不是不行。小成本稳定票仓，故事写得好，完美的投资项目，当然这是理论上。”这是皮什切克的专业范围，再怎么压缩，也能即刻三分钟solo专场。  
罗伊斯换了一个姿势，盘着腿面对着皮什切克，手托腮，弯腰驼背抬眼看他。  
“你不开心？”罗伊斯太安静了“我想表达的意思是，我很喜欢这个故事，我想想让更多人能看到，而这些是我让他们看到这部电影的方法。”  
“我知道。你说刚刚说了”罗伊斯点头“你下午一回来看了我的小说，然后就开始做草案和预算，很辛苦很累，可是我却没发现”  
“你值得，你的故事也值得”皮什切克也换了一个同样 坐姿，面对着罗伊斯盘腿坐。  
“好像除了按照你的要求改小说，就没别的方式报答你”  
“我们之间不用说这些，这是我身为孩子父亲应尽义务”  
罗伊斯听的直摇头“啧啧啧，会说好听话了，在外面学坏了”  
皮什切克选择忽视这个没正经的话“保留故事骨干，重新填充细节。按照行业五页A4纸标准，去掉转场镜头，所有情节加起来撑死半个小时。这个故事还需要更多细节”  
“这个问题不大”罗伊斯努力回想起写过的场景和情节“去掉描述，改为用对话和动作推动剧情，具体操作我要改起来才知道。我尽快给你二稿，时间的话，我可能要写完给杂志社约稿才能动手，保守估计十一月底”  
“你可以先把故事大纲整理一遍，打磨好的剧本不急”皮什切克有些坐不住，改回了原来的姿势，靠着床头坐，罗伊斯也学他，还改进了把头靠在皮什切克的肩膀上。“我也得忙完手上的工作”  
“说完公事，来说点别的”皮什切克干脆把自己的头也压下去枕着罗伊斯的头，肩并肩的坐着“先说明我不插手任何剧本修改工作，你有绝对自觉自由权。接下来的问题是我个人作为读者的疑问”  
“你直接问，我保证今晚会给你留半张床，看在你终于结束加班的份上”  
“鬼魂一定要消失吗？这是一个爱情故事，难道实现了心愿了，鬼魂一定要抛下男主离开？”  
“当然不行”罗伊斯否认的很果断“男主看‘看到‘鬼魂，观测行为本身就是粒子碰撞，双方都呈现最大概率，云状扩散然后坍塌，鬼魂消失是必然的”  
“认真的？开场闹鬼，中介人鬼情不了的故事，就不要考虑物理法则？不需要观众了，投资商先开口让我滚出去”  
“可是我写的时候就是参考这个理论，我又没变过鬼我怎么知道”  
“考虑复活吗？毕竟happy ending比较吃香，bad ending会被玻璃心观众打恶评的”  
“没有，不觉得好好恋爱，突然横插一个招魂情节很奇怪吗？除非一开始鬼魂没有死，但这样就是另一个故事了”  
“你最喜欢的角色还能泡池子复活”  
“Men up，就算我每本个人刊物都买三本也改变不了我最爱的人是你这件事。就算Jason复活了，再中致命枪伤或是爆炸，他也还是会死。人生的奇遇是仅有的”  
“虽然不想承认，但我的确很高兴。不是所有的文艺创作都在强调爱能拯救一切吗？”  
“其实写故事的时候我也在想，有没有什么方法能让两个人在一起，他们好像就是为了一场严谨来说根本不是恋爱的恋爱而相遇，恋爱谈完了也该散了。可我总觉得他们之间的感情不是很单纯的恋爱两个字能定义。有时候还觉得他们是并肩作战的战友，这生硬了一些。从回忆塑造人这个观点来看，他们相遇一切，强有力的不可避免的改变了他们的一生”  
“只等等你有空动手改了，再次潜入这个故事，才能知道问题答案。其实有点一期一会的感觉”  
”你这么说有点。对了，其实我本来还想些万圣节男主带小鬼魂出去玩的剧情，为了让卖花小女孩早点回家，男主买下了花送给了鬼魂。然而整理大纲时，我把整个情节都给删掉了，反而开始写结尾葬礼的剧情，可以说是有了玫瑰滚落在地的场景才有这个故事。没机会送出的玫瑰说不上是抱憾终身，更多是可惜，很轻。“  
他们肩并肩为了这个只是雏形的电影聊了很久 ”我已经开始喜欢上你改好的二稿故事“  
”你的品味真好。我改好了稿子后我要做什么？”  
“我就拿着你的稿子和预算表去要钱，钱到手了，就该找电影结束后播放那排滚动字幕上的成员。故事对演员外表有什么要求吗？”  
“外表没有细想，不要要讨观众喜欢，那就要好看。其实我更看重能不能表达双方本质差异，不同的人之间发生的故事是不同的，哪怕别的平行宇宙里，男主和小鬼魂在一起了。我看到了故事，是小鬼魂完成心愿离开，男主过着正常人该有的人生”  
“男主和鬼魂的发色不一样，这点你怎么看？从外表差异来表现性格差异”  
”你有人选了。”  
“相熟的经纪公司刚签了人，今天给我的档案，有印象，金毛和柴郡猫”  
“小声点，我怕接到版权狂魔的律师信”  
“绰号非商用。试镜的时候要来吗？”  
“可以吗？？”  
“你是主创之一”  
“我是不是该准备获奖感言？？？？？”  
皮什切克很配合，卷起了稿子当作是话筒递到罗伊斯嘴边“请”  
“记者套话呢？？”  
“我从来不记，现在谷歌还来得及”  
罗伊斯伸手锤了他一记，没用什么力气“好吧”  
“为什么我的荧幕处女作能拿最佳编剧？”罗伊斯清清嗓子“因为我睡了制片人”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是写文时好多废话，写完后不知道啥话，我连warnig和备注都不知道写啥。  
> 不管怎么写完一篇文也是松了一口气  
> 有缘下一篇文见


End file.
